Cinderela Talvez
by Luna Myu
Summary: Cecília tem problemas. E esses problemas tem nome, Carina e Marina. Será que no meio de uma grande confusão ela finalmente vai encontrar seu esperado príncipe encantado?
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderela... Talvez...**

**Comentários da Autora:**

Olá pessoas. Bem, vou falar um pouco da história que escrevi.

Cinderela... Talvez... É baseada no conto da Cinderela, mas que foi adaptada e que acontece no tempo atual.

Modifiquei várias coisas para tornar a história mais original. Ela é escrita no ponto de vista de Cecilia, a personagem principal, e tem bastante comédia, e claro que não podia faltar, romance.

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar Reviews.

Obrigada por tudo. E boa leitura. )

**1**

Não sei se alguém já sentiu o que estou sentindo agora. É uma mistura de raiva, desespero, preocupação e que você esta com grandes problemas, e claro, pagando o maior mico.

Meus problemas apareceram... Não, nasceram uns 14 anos e 4 meses atrás, quando eu tinha apenas dois anos de idade, e elas tem nome. Carina e Marina, minhas irmãs, gêmeas. Problema em dose dupla, nada poderia estar mais perfeito. Para elas claro.

Agora aqui estou eu, numa festa, que acontecia nessa casa, era uma bonita, grande, e cheia de gente, principalmente garotos, e todos estavam bebendo cerveja, ou algo misturado com álcool.

Juro, me senti tonta. Como esses animais puderam deixar as minhas irmãs entrarem, e o que diabos os pais dessa garota, ou garoto, que estava dando a festa tinha na cabeça? E o que MEUS pais tinham na cabeça para deixar três adolescentes sozinhas em casa?

Mas esse não era um bom momento para ficar filosofando. Eu tinha que encontrar minhas irmãs, e provavelmente estrangula-las, só um pouquinho.

Estava no meio da sala, e já pensava em chamar a polícia ou algo assim, caso eu não encontrasse essas duas pirralhas, mas o que achava realmente impressionante, é que ninguém tinha se dado conta de que eu estava ali, porque ninguém me botou para fora por não ter sido convidada, mas minhas irmãs tinham sido convidadas, mas por acaso eram menores de idade, pelo menos para freqüentar esse tipo de festa, se você entende.

Fui para o segundo andar da casa, e procurei até nos banheiros, e claro me deparei com uma cena que me deixou extremamente sem graça, mas acho que não deixou o casal que estava dando uns amaços no quarto.

Meu Deus. Eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco se visse alguma delas com algum garoto, quer dizer dando uns amaços com algum garoto do ensino médio.

Porque, eu já disse que elas têm 14 anos, e acredito que não estejam preparadas para isso, sabe, dar beijos em garotos, e essas coisas, elas são imaturas demais.

Mas não estavam ali. Graças a deus.

Eu desci as escadas, o mais tranqüila que uma garota de 16 anos, desesperada e morrendo de raiva poderia descer.

E tropecei.

Sério, tropecei nos últimos dois degraus, mesmo usando um tênis bem amarrado.

-Wow! - disse o garoto que conseguiu me pegar.

Tenho que dizer, ele era mais alto que eu, muito mais alto, porque o meu nariz tinha batido no peito dele, e ele me segurava, como se eu fosse 'apenas mais uma garota indefesa, e atrapalhada'. Coisa que não sou, sou garota, atrapalhada também, mas nada indefesa nunca.

-Obrigado. - disse me afastando, mesmo ele segurando os meus ombros com a mão, e foi quando eu percebi que era ELE.

Claro, sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo. Ali estava o garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros arrepiados, os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi, ele cheirava muito bem, e claro, era lindo. Não, maravilhoso, e forte, ele era forte, mas não exagerado, e estava usando uma camiseta, de alguma cor, mas eu não percebi muito bem, porque ainda estava olhando seus lábios.

-Hey! - foi o que ele disse, e acordei do transe.

-Hmm... Licença. - disse olhando para as mãos dele que apertavam os meus braços.

-Ah... Desculpa. - ele disse largando o me largando como se estivesse pegando fogo. Claro, eu estava quente, mas não tanto assim.

Então achei melhor olhar para o outro lado, a procura das minhas irmãs, era isso o que eu tinha vindo fazer ali, claro.

-Adriel! - ouvi uma loira, bem vestida, estava usando uma saia jeans, a mais curta que eu já vi, e estava se aproximando com um sorriso bem enjoativo.

Foi quando percebi duas coisas, aquele garoto era o tão famoso Adriel, aquele que todas as garotas da escola se apaixonam, e claro, aquela era a namorada dele, que por acaso nunca consigo lembrar o nome, mas que são super famosos na escola, por serem o casal mais fofo de todo o colégio, mas eu não consigo ver nada de fofo nela, na verdade, consigo ver é um tanto de raiva.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos, e olhou para ela, sem nem ao menos fingir que estava interessado em saber o que tinha a falar.

Eu queria saber o que tinha a falar, mas achei melhor não ficar ali, primeiro, porque ela me mediu, de cima a baixo, não me reconhecendo, e provavelmente, vendo que eu não tinha sido convidada, então apenas me afastei.

Foi quando vi aquelas duas, estavam na varanda, conversando com dois garotos, já disse que eram 2 anos mais velhos que elas, e que provavelmente não tinham percebido isso, porque elas estavam usando a minha maquiagem.

-Oh oh. - foi o que Marina disse, quando me viu indo furiosa para cima delas, ela agarrou o braço da irmã que parou de rir, e olhou na mesma direção, mas consegui chegar antes que as duas conseguissem correr.

-As duas direto para casa! - disse entre os dentes. As duas fizeram cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Mais a gente...

-Eu disse direto para casa! - e apontei na direção da porta.

-Eu acho que elas querem ficar. - disse um dos garotos. Olhei para ele.

-Olha não se mete, tá legal? - melhor não se meter mesmo, porque não estava para conversa.

Os dois garotos se olharam, e depois me olharam, como se fosse alguma maluca, ou algo assim, e saíram andando.

-Me liga! - gritou Carina aos garotos. Eu olhei para trás, e as duas se encolheram, segurando uma no braço da outra.

-Para casa, agora! - as duas se viraram, e eu as empurrei para dentro, elas deram um gritinho, pareciam que iriam chorar a qualquer momento.

-Espera! - e alguém agarrou o meu braço.

Eu me virei, pronta para dar um soco no palhaço, mas vi que era Adriel, e fiquei completamente paralisada.

-Você vai embora? Não quer uma carona?

Pisquei.

O garoto nem me conhecia, e já estava me oferecendo uma carona?

-Não vou pegar carona com alguém que ainda não tem nem carteira de habilitação. - e puxei o meu braço.

Ele estava louco de pensar que entraria em um carro com um completo estranho, ou melhor, Adriel, o garoto bonitão da escola que eu mal conhecia, e provavelmente estava bebendo a momentos atrás. Não obrigado, eu sou jovem para morrer.

Virei-me novamente, para ir atrás das minhas irmãs.

-Não. Espera. - ele disse agora passando as mãos no cabelo, de um jeito bem encantador, que faria qualquer garota se jogar aos pés dele, mas não essa garota aqui, mas tenho que dizer que corei.

-O que? - disse meio roca, cruzando os braços, e fechando a cara. Assim, eu parecia bem durona.

-Você pode me dar o seu telefone?

-Para que? - acho que estava louco.

-Para ligar para você. - ele disse me olhando como se fosse maluca.

-Eu tenho telefone, mas não vou dar para você. - disse completamente abobada, meu coração batia tão rápido, que mal conseguia ouvir a música, e achei que aquele era um bom sinal para sair correndo dali.

-E qual é o seu nome? - ele conseguiu perguntar antes que eu conseguisse correr.

-Cecília. - acho que não tinha nada demais em dizer o nome.

-Cissy.

Meu coração deu saltinhos dentro do peito. Ele falou de um modo tão encantar, e charmoso que fiquei mais que vermelha.

-Tenho que ir. - foi o que conseguir dizer, e sai correndo atrás das minhas irmãs, que tinham tentado escapar.

-Espera. - ele disse, quase gritando, mas consegui ser mais rápida, agarrei as duas pelo braço, uma de cada lado, e sai andando para fora da casa.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderela... Talvez...

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá pessoas. Bem, esse é o segundo capitulo da minha historia. Espero que gostem, e que me mandem Reviews... XD

Obrigado por tudo.

Até o próximo capitulo. (Parece até coisa de novela hahahahaha.)

**2**

As coisas não estão nada fáceis, principalmente agora.

Levei as duas direto para casa, e por acaso, a gente teve de ir a pé, porque, bem aqui nessa cidade as coisas eram bem diferentes, porque não existem ônibus coletivo.

Exatamente, não tem ônibus coletivo, primeiro, porque quem mora em todas essas casas não precisam de ônibus, eles vão aonde quiserem com seus carros, e quando não se tem carteira de habilitação eles pedem aos motoristas particulares.

Mas a minha familia não é de ricos, como a maior parte das pessoas que moram aqui.

Chegamos em casa depois de andar uns bons 3 kilometros, mas já estava um pouco mais tranqüila, já tinha gritado e brigado com elas pelo caminho, mas acho que elas aprenderam a lição, principalmente depois de andar tanto no meio da rua com um salto de 20 cm.

-Eu não quero mais nenhuma das duas em festas. Até enquanto papai e mamãe voltarem. - foi o que disse fechando a porta de casa.

-Não é justo! - chorou Marina.

-Você não pode proibir a gente a ir a uma festinha inocente. - disse Carina entre soluços.

-Festinha inocente? - gritei furiosa - Vocês deveriam ir a festas com pessoas da sua idade.

-Mas ninguém convida a gente.

-A gente só quer ser conhecida.

-Conhecida? Para que? Ninguém liga para isso! - foi quando o telefone começou a tocar - Depois a gente termina isso.

Eu corri para atender ao telefone na sala.

-Alô.

-Querida! Sou eu a mamãe. Como estão as coisas?

-Oi mamãe. - eu disse olhando para minhas irmãs, que saíram correndo, escada acima, e bateram à porta do quarto - Está tudo bem.

-Tem certeza? Porque eu liguei há algumas horas atrás e ninguém atendeu.

-É... A gente estava na praia. - foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Na praia!? Mas eu pensei que você odiasse a praia. - disse minha mãe alarmada, eu sabia que ela estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

-Eu gosto da praia mamãe. - só não gosto das pessoas que freqüentam a praia e acham que ela é algo particular.

-Cecília, eu não quero que você me arrume nenhuma confusão, esta me entendendo?

-Mamãe, eu não arrumou confusão. - disse suspirando, mas era a verdade, não sou exatamente eu que arranjo confusão.

-Sei. Só quero que você se comporte, e tome conta de suas irmãs, e sem brigas, por favor.

-Certo, sem brigas. Como andam as coisas?

-Tudo ótimo. Você precisava ver, existem tantos móveis novos, diferentes, eu estava pensando em redecorar a casa novamente...

-Mamãe. - interrompi, quando o negocio é móveis, minha mãe não consegue se segurar, ela fica muito empolgada. Ela é decoradora - E o papai?

-Ele também esta adorando. Ele disse que já teve um monte de idéias para uns projetos, vai ser um sucesso.

-Certo. E quando vocês vão voltar? - disse, rezando para que eles pudessem voltar amanhã, ou depois de amanhã, o mais cedo possível.

-Acho que daqui a uma ou duas semanas querida. - disse minha mãe acho que até um pouco animada, quanto a mim, estava desesperada - A eu tenho que desligar, seu pai esta me chamando para jantar. Tchauzinho querida comporte-se.

-Tchau. Da um beijo no papai.

-Pode deixar. Beijo anjinho. Seu pai esta mandando um abraço. Tchau. - e desligou.

Eu coloquei o telefone no gancho. E dei um grande suspiro. Duas semanas sem meus pais, os únicos que conseguem colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquelas duas loucas, que eu chamo de irmãs.

Eu subi as escadas, as duas estavam trancadas no quarto.

-É melhor as duas irem dormir agora. Ou juro que de manhã eu jogo água nas duas! - ameacei e fui andando para o meu quarto, que ficava ao lado.

Não sei o que tinham na cabeça para ir a uma festa no domingo, e agora era quase meia noite.

--------

Dito e feito. Eu acordei como de costume, as 6:30 da manhã, tentei acordar as duas, que por acaso, não conseguiam, e tive que jogar um copo de água bem gelado na cabeça delas.

-Ack! Sua maluca. - as duas gritaram correndo para o banheiro.

Tinha avisado, não?

Desci as escadas, já estava pronta para ir a escola, mas ainda não tinha me acostumado a usar aquelas saias, muito menos aqueles laçinhos na camisa, que coisa mais brega.

Eu comecei a fazer o café, fiz algumas torradas, e chocolate quente, coloquei uma geléia de morango no pão de forma, e comecei a comer, esperando as duas descerem.

E apareceram emburradas, claro, ainda não tinham esquecido da bronca que tinha dado ontem.

Sentaram-se nas banquetas perto da mesinha que tinha ali na cozinha, onde estavam as coisas.

-As duas tem 10 minutos para comer. - eu disse olhando o relógio na parede da cozinha.

-Eu não quero ir para a escola de Van. - disse Carina, fazendo bico - É o maior mico.

-Certo, então as duas vão a pé. É isso que vocês querem? Porque acho que esqueceram, mas a gente não tem dinheiro para motorista particular.

As duas não disseram nada, porque sabiam que era verdade. Aqui, a unica opção de sair era de carro, e quem não tinha dinheiro para isso, por exemplo, a empregada, elas tinham que ir de bicicleta.

Então ouvi a buzina da Van. As duas pularam das cadeiras, e voaram atrás do material.

-Eu estou bem? - uma perguntou, enquanto arrumavam a saia uma da outra, e aquela fitinha horrível.

-Eu não quero nenhuma das duas em nenhuma festa. Porque eu vou descobrir se fizerem algo de errado. - disse ao ver as duas saírem correndo para a porta, apenas olharam para mim, me fuzilando, depois viraram a cabeça, jogando os cabelos compridos e castanhos para trás, e saíram de cabeça erguida.

Eu vi as duas entrando na van, mas eu sabia que elas não tinham nem se quer me ouvido.

Suspirei, e vi no relógio que era melhor eu ir.

Sai de casa, e fui pegar a bicicleta na garagem, e que ficava ao lado do carro do meu pai, e subi em cima dela, passando com ela por cima da grama da entrada, e dei uma ultima olhada em casa. Não era uma das maiores casas que tinha ali, mas era muito bem decorada e construída, até espaçosa, tinha três dormitórios, e até uma suíte, com direito a banheira e uma varanda no andar de cima, era confortável, e o melhor, não tinha portão.

Nunca pensei que iria morar em uma casa que não haveria portão, muito menos gramado na frente.

Dei uma olhada na minha casa verde e branca, e sai pedalando.

Cheguei na escola, não demorei tanto para chegar, ali não era uma cidade tão grande assim, e tinha apenas duas escolas, uma era publica, que ficava a mais de 1 hora dali, e a outra era aquela, que se chamava Colégio Lago Claro, o porque do nome, eu não sei, só sei que todas as garotas tinham que usar aquela saia azul royal, laçinhos de mesma cor nas camisas brancas de manga curta.

Tive que entrar na escola com cuidado, para não ser atropelada pelos montes de carros que paravam na porta, eu desci da bicicleta, e fui coloca-la junto com outras bicicletas que tinha por ali, eu arrumei minha saia, mesmo não me importando muito, porque estava usando um short por baixo dela, claro, não iria ficar andando com uma bicicleta mostrando tudo, oras, coloquei o cadeado na corrente que prendia a minha bicicleta.

-Cissy!

E me virei para ver a minha amiga, na verdade, a única amiga que tinha feito naquele colégio.

-E ai Bi. - disse com um sorriso no rosto, colocando a mochila nas costas.

-Como foi o fim de semana? - ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Nem me fale. Meus pais saíram para uma viagem de negócios, e só vão voltar daqui umas duas semanas, e eu tenho que ficar de olho nas minhas irmãs.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente. - disse ela com um sorriso, acho que tentando me animar. Mas acho que ela entendia muito bem o que estava passando, ela trabalhava a tarde como babá, junto com a mãe dela, que era uma emprega em uma daquelas casas.

-Mas, como foi o seu? - perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

Bianca suspirou, e deu um sorriso envergonhado.

-Perfeito. - ela disse suspirando novamente.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, enquanto subíamos uma escada antes de entrar na escola, onde a maior parte das garotas estavam sentadas, com suas saias minúsculas fazendo charme para os garotos.

-Bi! - gritou um garoto, que apenas a abraçou pelas costas, dando um beijo nela.

Eu apenas olhei para o lado, fingindo que não estava vendo nada do que faziam, estava apenas olhando pelas enormes janelas o céu azul, que poderiam ser muito mais bem aproveitados se a gente tivesse aula do lado de fora.

-E ai Cissy! - disse Bruno, que por acaso era o namorado da minha amiga, mas agora ele estava apenas caminhando ao lado dela, de mãos dadas.

-Oi. - eu disse dando um sorriso.

-E ai, o que planeja fazer?

-Que? - perguntei sem saber do que ele estava querendo dizer.

-Você não soube? As pessoas votaram em você para ser a possível rainha da festa desse ano.

-Festa? Que festa? E eu rainha? - perguntei abobada. Quem seria o maluco que votaria em mim para uma coisa dessas.

-Ai Cissy. Nem acredito que você é famosa garota! - disse Bianca dando um tapinha no meu braço.

-Eu não sou famosa. - disse arrumando a mochila nas minhas costas.

-Não. Claro que não, todo mundo te conhece. - disse Bruno levantando o braço, mostrando em volta.

-Claro que todo mundo me conhece. E riem de mim também. - disse, tentando não lembrar do mico que paguei no primeiro dia de aula.

-Eles não riem de você, eles riem do que você fez. - disse Bi dando um sorriso na minha direção.

-Até hoje eu não acredito. Nunca vou esquecer dessa cena. Mabel e companhia, quase todos daquela mesa sujos com molho de tomate, e a cara que eles fizeram. - disse ele todo entusiasmado, como se pudesse ver a cena acontecendo ali mesmo.

Eu apenas suspirei.

Aquela cena realmente não iria desaparecer da minha mente assim tão fácil, eu sei disso.

Aconteceu no segundo dia que eu entrei naquela escola, eu estava realmente irritada por duas coisas. Tinha me mudado para um lugar que eu mal conhecia, e tive que mudar de escola, isso que só faltavam dois anos para eu terminar o colegial.

Eu estava muito nervosa, e na hora do almoço, apenas comprei um refrigerante e um hot-dog, e ia me sentar em qualquer mesa que tivesse algum lugar ali na cantina, e foi quando alguém colocou o pé para eu cair, e foi quando eu joguei a minha bandeja para cima, porque não queria que caísse bem em cima de mim, mas a bandeja foi cair bem em cima da mesa, onde estava a comida das outras pessoas, e espirrou para todos os lados, e o meu hot-dog caiu na cabeça de uma das garotas loiras, que saiu correndo e gritando desesperada para o banheiro, enquanto todos os outros riam de toda aquela cena, principalmente de mim, que tinha caído no chão, e até mesmo começaram a aplaudir.

Na verdade, ninguém ali no colégio gostava muito do pessoal que sentava naquela mesa. E claro, não podiam deixar de rir de uma boba que tinha caído no chão.

-Mas o que isso não me faz ser uma possível candidata para Rainha de uma festa que eu nem sabia que ia ter. - disse olhando incrédula para ele.

-Algumas pessoas acham que você seria uma boa rainha. - ele disse dando de ombros.

Então eu vi a cara dos dois, e apenas balancei a cabeça.

-Vocês dois votaram nessa estupidez. - disse surpresa para os dois.

-Olha, não foi só nos dois que votamos. Acho que umas 20 outras pessoas votaram em você, a gente só deu uma ajudazinha. - disse Bi dando um sorriso culpado, tentando me mostrar o lado bom da situação.

-Tanto faz. - foi a única coisa que eu disse, me virando, e dando de ombro - Eu não vou ganhar mesmo.E contanto que eu não tenha que fazer nada.

-Oh oh. - disse Bianca, olhando para o namorado.

-O que você quer dizer com 'Oh oh'.

-Nada. Temos que ir para a sala logo, vamos. - e saiu arrastando Bruno.

Eu sabia que isso não era bom sinal, na verdade, um péssimo sinal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios da Autora: **Olá, esse é o terceiro capitulo da minha historia, espero que gostem. )

**3**

Eu na verdade nem mesmo senti as horas passarem, apenas entrei na sala, me sentei na carteira, e escrevi no meu caderno o que os professores ditavam, ou passavam alguma coisa na lousa. E foi quando o sinal tocou.

E pela primeira vez, eu vi na parede da sala um cartaz, sobre a festa que iria ter na escola, estavam vendendo os ingressos para juntar dinheiro e doar para as pessoas necessitadas.

-Vamos! - disse Bianca, me puxando pela porta á fora.

-O que você acha da gente sair nesse sábado? Vamos para o shopping assistir um filme, dar uma relaxada.

-Não vai dar. Eu tenho que tomar conta das minhas irmãs. - e sem falar, que eu não gosto muito de ir ao shopping, principalmente o daqui. Além de ser pequeno, é super caro, mas tem um cinema ótimo, isso tem.

Mas a minha atenção foi logo desviada.

Estava vindo bem na minha direção, três garotas, todas loiras tingidas, super bronzeadas, maquiadas, com super-mini-saia, usando sapatinhos boneca de salto, caminhando como se estivessem em uma passarela, balançando os cachos. Pareciam muito com aquelas garotas de seriado americano, só estava faltando à câmera lenta para dar ênfase aos cachos que balançavam de um lado para o outro.

-Você! - foi o que a garota do meio disse, com o dedo quase na minha cara - Eu sei o que você esta querendo, e nem tente me enganar. Então só estou avisando, fique bem longe do meu namorado.

Eu apenas fiquei ali parada, piscando para ela. Nem sabia o que ela estava falando, mas estava curiosa para saber como ela conseguia mexer o pescoço daquela maneira.

-É. - concordou as outras duas.

-Olha, eu nem sei do que você esta falando. - apenas balancei a cabeça confusa.

-Sei. - disse olhando para mim de cima a baixo, bem enjoativa - Mas nem adianta, se você acha que Adriel vai prestar atenção em você só porque conseguiu entrar nesse concurso de beleza, você esta muito enganada. Porque quem vai ganhar sou eu.

E apontou o dedo bem na sua direção, e eu vi suas unhas pintadas de rosa choque. E desde quando eu estava querendo roubar o namorado dela, estava tudo muito confuso.

Ela deu mais uma olhada em mim.

-Sem chance. - ela disse dando uma fungada, e jogando os cabelos na minha cara.

As duas amigas, ou melhor, dois clones dela, também fizeram o mesmo e saíram andando, empinando o nariz como se o corredor da escola fosse uma passarela.

Eu então olhei para Bi que estava ali, parada, tão confusa quanto eu.

-Não entendi nada.

-Nem eu. - disse cruzando os braços.

Mas nós duas fomos como sempre ao refeitório, e lá pegamos um lanche qualquer, na verdade o mais barato que tinha, era um lanche natural, o único que a gente podia pagar, e um suco de caixinha, e nos sentamos no lugar de sempre, numa mesa que ficava bem no canto, onde tinha janelas enormes, e batia o sol, dava para ver a vegetação em volta, feita basicamente de coqueiros gigantes.

-Vocês não vão acreditar. - disse Bruno, se sentando ao lado de Bianca - Sabe quem acabou de desmanchar o namoro?

-Adriel e a Barbie? - eu arrisquei.

-O nome dela é Dafne. Mas como você soube? - ele parecia bem surpreso.

-Intuição. - disse dando um sorriso e dando uma grande mordida no meu lanche.

-Na verdade Dafne e as Skiters vieram ameaçar Cissy para não dar em cima do namorado dela. Ou melhor, Ex. - disse Bianca super empolgada, como se estivesse vendo uma daquelas novelas mexicanas que tanto gosta de assistir.

-Como se o cara fosse dar bola para mim. - e dei de ombros, voltando minha atenção aos coqueiros.

-Não acredito. Cissy, será que você não consegue ver, Adriel esta afim de você. - disse Bi dando gritinhos de alegria.

-Impossível. - e revirando os olhos, ela estava tentando me dar esperanças, mas eu sabia que não iria adiantar isso. Desde quando super bonitões (exemplo Adriel) poderia estar interessado em uma garota assim como eu, totalmente sem graça, eu não era loira, nem tinha olhos azuis ou verdes. Na verdade eu tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e só, nada demais, finito.

-Eu soube que Adriel estava atrás de uma garota, que ele encontrou numa festa ontem, e ele disse que procurou por ela em todas as salas do primeiro ano. - disse Bruno, que por acaso estava na mesma classe que Adriel, mas não conversava com ele, já que garotos ricos não conversam com filhas de empregada, e muito menos com filhos de jardineiro, que é o caso dele.

Mas quando a ficha caiu, eu acabei engasgando com meu próprio suco de maça, e quase espirrei tudo pelo nariz e pela boca, apenas comecei a tossir como uma louca, e Bianca até deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

-Você disse festa ontem? - eu perguntei abobada, ainda tossindo um pouco.

-Não diga que você esteve em uma festa ontem? - perguntou Bruno levantando as duas sobrancelhas com um sorriso maroto se formando.

-AIMEUDEUS! - gritou Bianca no meu ouvido, abanando o rosto vermelho com as duas mãos - Não acredito, não acredito, isso foi o destino, só pode ser o destino. Vocês são almas gêmeas, é isso. É a coisa mais romântica que eu já ouvi, parece com aquela novela...

-Não! - disse alarmada - Isso não tem nada a ver! Na verdade, eu apenas esbarrei nele, e foi só isso.

-AIMEUDEUS! - gritou Bianca, dando saltinhos na cadeira.

-Eu disse que não tem nada a ver, primeiro que tinha muitas outras garotas. - disse tentando não notar o meu coração tão acelerado.

-Mas eu não acho que tinha muitas garotas novas daqui da escola, pelo menos não que ele não conhecia. - disse Bi parecendo extremamente interessada nesse assunto.

-Chega. - e disse me levantando, não queria falar desse assunto, na verdade era um fato, ele nunca se interessaria por mim, e ponto final.

-Cecília! - disse Bruno e Bianca, eu olhei para trás.

E escorreguei em alguma coisa que tinham jogado no chão, eu vi as minhas pernas indo para cima, e sabia que iria bater de jeito a bunda no chão, e pagar o maior mico da historia.

-Opa! - foi a única coisa que eu ouvi.

Na verdade não cai no chão, alguém conseguiu me segurar bem a tempo de eu cair, estava segurando os meus dois braços, e apenas olhei para cima, para ver quem era.

Meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, e eu tratei de me afastar, como se agora ele estivesse pegando fogo. Mais uma vez eu quase tinha caído em cima dele.

-Já é a segunda vez que você cai em cima de mim. - disse me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, sabe daquele tipo, 'eu sou bonitão e sei disso'.

-Hm... Foi sem querer. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, depois me virei, fingindo que estava arrumando a minha saia, e sai dando alguns passinhos bem discretos, talvez ele nem saiba que eu esteja indo embora, pelo menos acho que foi isso que eu estava pensando.

-Eu procurei por você. - disse Adriel vindo atrás de mim, na verdade ele veio do meu lado, eu olhei para ele, mas achei isso um tanto perigoso, por isso desviei o olhar.

-É mesmo!? - disse tentando parecer completamente casual, mas acho que não consegui muito bem, porque saiu um pouco roca, e senti as minhas mãos suarem.

-Eu não sabia que era do segundo ano. Você se mudou para cá há pouco tempo, certo?

-É. - será que ele não podia perceber que eu não queria papo, eu estava falando com ele olhando para o outro lado, e vi que algumas pessoas olhavam para mim, mas acho que estavam mais interessados em ver qual era a pessoa ao meu lado, isso sim.

-Você não é muito de puxar papo. - disse Adriel como se isso fosse resolver o assunto.

Na verdade, o que ele queria vindo atrás de mim?

Acho que ele achava que eu era mais uma daquelas garotas que aparece nos filmes, a pequena e inocente garota pobre se apaixona pelo cara rico e os dois vivem felizes para sempre, mas na vida real as coisas seriam, o cara rico usa a garota pobre como se ela fosse um papel usado.

Mas ele estava cometendo muitos erros com essa garota aqui, primeiro, eu não era tão pobre assim, não era mais rica que ele, mas pelo menos eu tinha uma casa ali, mesmo não sendo uma das maiores, e tinha até um carro bom na garagem, mesmo não tendo nem empregada nem motorista particular, e em segundo lugar, eu não sou uma inocente garota pobre.

Eu parei de andar, e voltei meu olhar para ele.

-O que você quer? - perguntei cruzando os braços.

Ele apenas piscou surpreso para mim, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

-É o seguinte, se você acha que eu sou mais uma daquelas garotas pobres inocentes e que os garotos riquinhos podem usar e depois dispensar assim, você esta muito enganado...

-Que? - ele perguntou dando um sorriso - Eu não entendi nada do que disse, você disse tudo tão rápido que...

-Então eu vou resumir para você. - disse descruzando os braços, e apontando para o peito dele - Me deixa em paz que não estou interessada em qualquer coisa que você estava planejando.

E empurrei ele com o dedo, e tenho que dizer, ele tinha um peito bem forte, então me virei, ia embora dali.

-Espera. Eu só queria ser seu amigo, conhecer você melhor. - ele disse parecendo agora meio nervoso, mexendo no cabelo.

-Desculpa, mas você acha que eu deveria levar a sério um garoto que tem namorada?

-Eu terminei com ela. - ele disse suspirando logo em seguida.

-Certo, terminou faz - olhei para o relógio do refeitório - 1 hora mais ou menos, não acha meio cedo para sair correndo atrás de outra garota.

-Se você pelo menos me deixasse explicar...

-Não perca seu tempo. - disse tentando colocar um ponto final nas coisas, e com isso sai andando o mais depressa possível dali.

E quando eu vi as portas de fechando lentamente atrás de mim, eu percebi que talvez tenha sido muito hostil, ele só queria ser meu amigo, mas eu tinha de ser, ou ia acabar gostando dele.

Eu fui para a classe mais cedo, e Bianca não comentou sobre o assunto, nem mesmo Bruno na hora da saída, eu peguei minha bicicleta e fui direto para casa.

E encontrei uma surpresa. Nada agradável.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 **

Eu cheguei em casa como de costume, tinha colocado a minha bicicleta na garagem, e como não vi minhas irmãs nem na sala nem na cozinha eu sabia que elas ou poderiam estar no quarto, ou arrumando alguma encrenca por ai.

Na verdade elas estavam fazendo as duas coisas, arrumando encrenca no quarto.

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO? - gritei ao ver as duas com mechas loiras nos cabelos castanhos claros.

-A gente só fez algumas mechas. - disse Carina.

-Esta na moda. Todo mundo na escola esta fazendo. - disse Marina, como se isso resolvesse o assunto.

-Vocês estão malucas? Isso sai? - disse desesperada agarrando a cabeça de Marina.

-AI! - gritou ela, quando comecei a passar a mão nos cabelos dela.

-A gente só passou um shampoo, vai sair. - disse Carina que quase saiu correndo para o outro lado do quarto.

-Eu não acredito nisso. - e larguei Marina, que tratou de correr para o outro lado do quarto, ao lado da irmã - Vocês querem me deixar maluca.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, e coloquei as mãos no rosto, elas estavam loucas, e me deixando maluca com elas. Naquela semana elas estavam piores do que nunca, muito pior do que quando meus pais ainda estavam em casa.

-A gente só que ser descolada.

-As garotas na escola dizem que a gente é brega.

-Como se usando um uniforme ridículo daqueles pudesse dizer que uma pessoa é brega ou não. - e levantei a cabeça para encarar as duas - Apenas não liguem para o que os outros dizem, e eles param de te encher, seja indiferente a essas coisas.

-Você não entende de nada! - gritou uma delas, mas as duas saíram gritando para fora do quarto, e só ouvia as duas se trancando no banheiro, chorando.

Eu me levantei e fui para a porta do banheiro, respirei fundo, e dei uma batida.

-Vamos, saiam as duas dai de dentro. Parem de ser tão frescas.

-DEIXA A GENTE EM PAZ! - gritou Carina de lá de dentro.

Eu apenas suspirei, e achei melhor mesmo deixar as duas em paz, se queria chorar por alguma coisa tão idiota como aquela, que continuassem, eu tinha coisas melhores para me preocupar, como por exemplo, o meu dever de casa.

No dia seguinte fiz o mesmo caminho para a escola, e nada de muito diferente aconteceu, eu cheguei na hora como sempre, mas agora estava ali, sentada naqueles bancos azuis horríveis, que ficam do lado de fora da sala dos professores.

Eu não estava muito preocupada com isso, porque nas ultimas semanas eu não tinha me metido em encrenca, muito menos tinha batido em alguém, nada disso, talvez fosse alguma prova, ou algo assim.

E foi quando alguém abriu a porta, e eu vi entrando mais uma garota, que não podia ser outra a não ser Dafne, ao lado da professora de Educação Física.

Dafne me encarou, com cara de nojo, como se eu fosse algum tipo de barata grande e repugnante.

-Vamos todas para a sala dos professores, preciso conversar com todas. - disse a professora animada, as quatro garotas que estavam do meu lado se levantaram animadas, dando gritinhos histéricos, e entraram na sala, cada uma sentando em uma cadeira na mesa redonda.

Me sentei o mais longe de Dafne possível, não que eu tivesse medo, mas não queria ter que brigar com ela bem na frente de uma professora, pelo menos não queria ser expulsa dali e ter que pedalar até a próxima escola durante 1 hora no mínimo.

-Vocês sabem muito bem porque estão aqui garotas. - disse a professora com um sorriso orgulhoso.

E parecia que eu era a única garota que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Então, não esqueçam de trazer o melhor maio, nada de biquínis, é para o desfile de amanhã. - todas fizeram que sim.

-Para que? - perguntei totalmente abobada, sem saber o que elas queriam dizer com isso.

Todas olharam incrédulas para mim, como se eu tivesse perdido todos os neurônios.

-Para escolhermos a rainha do baile. É como um concurso de beleza, daqueles de Miss Universo querida. - disse a professora dando um sorriso simpático.

-Que!? - disse quase gritando - Eu não quero participar nesse tipo de coisa!

-Você esta apenas nervosa meu bem, você é nova na escola, mas sei que ira se sair muito bem. - disse a professora, mas isso não me ajudou em nada.

-Na verdade acho que ela está com medo. - disse Dafne, quem mais poderia ser.

A encarei, sabia que ela estava querendo me irritar. As garotas começaram a cochichar umas com as outras.

-Ela sabe que não vai ganhar. - ouvi uma delas dizendo.

Certo, esse tipo de coisa me irrita, sabe, achar que estou com medo, ou dizer que não tenho chances de ganhar. Sei que não sou loira, nem tenho olhos azuis, como elas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja um bagulho, na verdade, acho que não sou tão feia assim.

Dei um sorriso, imagine se eu ganhasse, elas provavelmente ficariam muito desapontadas.

-Você tem certeza querida? - perguntou a professora apreensiva.

-Hmm, vou tentar. - falei tentando parecer casual.

-Então... Não esqueçam de trazer os maiôs.

Todas se levantaram, e fiz o mesmo, elas saíram cochichando uma com as outras, dando gritinhos felizes, e apenas me levantei, pensando como seria ótimo me apresentar para todos os alunos do ensino médio, apenas vestida de maiô. A primeira coisa que ia fazer agora era agradecer Bianca e Bruno pela ajuda.

E nem precisei procurá-los, porque os vi quando sair, e também vi os clones de Dafne, que trataram de me olhar de cima a baixo, acho que tentando examinar se eu estava na moda, ou sei lá o que.

-Vocês. - apontei para os dois, que fizeram cara de que estavam realmente encrencados, e realmente estavam.

-Cissy, vai ser divertido. - ela fez cara de culpada.

-É, imagina só ver a cara delas quando perderem. - sussurrou Bruno perto de mim, eu levantei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

-Eu vou perdoar vocês, mas só dessa vez. - e suspirei, sabia que isso iria dar uma confusão.

-Legal! - Bi deu um pulinho de alegria, e estava sorrindo - Você já tem um maiô? Porque a gente pode sair para comprar hoje, logo que sair da escola, já que é amanhã, e ai o que acha?

-É, tudo bem. - não estava realmente muito empolgada com tudo isso, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Bianca e Bruno, que estavam comentando sobre como elas iriam pagar o maior mico quando perdessem.

Mas não estava muito confiante de que iria ganharia, na verdade, tinha quase certeza que iria perder. Porque se você pudesse escolher entre 'Loirinhas bonitas, de olhos azuis super bronzeadas' e 'uma garota comum e sem graça' em quem você votaria?

Claro nas loirinhas bonitinhas.

Nós duas fomos até o shopping, que não fica muito longe do colégio, e queria que fossemos o mais rápido possível, por isso peguei os primeiros maiôs que vi, e fui direto para o provador.

Não queria deixar minhas irmãs muito tempo sozinhas em casa, sabia que iriam aprontar alguma coisa.

Abri a cortina, mostrando o maiô verde-água para Bianca.

-Não. - disse fazendo cara feia - Verde não é sua cor, acho que esse vermelho iria ficar melhor.

-Eu não vou usar isso. - eu disse apontando para o maio vermelho que estava me mostrando, na verdade eram duas tiras cruzadas na frente, onde só tampavam os seios, e que juntava na parte de baixo, deixando o umbigo e as costas toda descoberta.

-Ah, só experimenta vai, não vai te matar, e ninguém esta olhando, vai veste. - ela me empurrou para dentro do vestiário novamente e fechou a cortina.

Suspirei, e sabia que ela não me deixaria sair dali se pelo menos não o provasse.

Depois de me vestir, abri a cortina, mas ela não estava mais ali.

-Bianca? - olhei para os lados, mas não a vi, somente algumas das atendentes da loja, e como não havia ninguém por ali, decidi dar uma volta, para ver se a achava, dei alguns passos.

-Cissy, olha o que achei! - gritou Bi vindo na minha direção com sapatos de plataforma, e um salto de mais de 15 cm.

-Nem vem, eu não vou usar um sapato desses. - eu recuei.

-Vai ficar lindo. E esse maiô ficou maravilhoso, você vai arrasar.

-Não, nada disso. - disse voltando o mais rápido possível para o vestiário - Eu vou usar aquele outro maiô vermelho.

-Esta bem, mas, por favor, só vista esses sapatos, eu quero ver como fica, você não precisa usar. - e fez a cara de cachorrinho chorão mais convincente que já vi.

-Ta bom. - e arranquei os sapatos da mão dela, entrei no vestiário, e fechei a cortina, calcei os sapatos, e quase cai quando me levantei, eu não estava muito acostumada a usar sapatos de salto alto.

Abri a cortina sem medo, mas me arrependi profundamente de ter feito isso.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que o maiô que vestia, não acredito que dei de cara com Adriel e seus amigos charmosos e populares do colégio.

-Cissy ficou ótimo. - ouvi Bi dizer lá no fundo. Mal conseguia ouvi-la, porque meu coração batia tão forte que pensei que iria quebrar uma de minhas costelas.

-Vocês não acharam? - perguntou Bianca, super animada, dando um cutucão em Adriel, que me encarava, meio boquiaberto.

-Com certeza! - ouvi um dos amigos dele, assobiando.

Eu queria sair correndo dali, mas não conseguia sentir as minhas pernas, e tinha medo de dar um passo para trás e me enfiar no vestiário, porque sabia que iria cair, principalmente com um salto daquele.

-Você não vai usar _isso _vai? - perguntou Adriel, e pude perceber que ele estava meio irritado, ou será que era só a minha imaginação. Mas ele disse isso de um jeito, sabia que não combinava comigo, mas não precisava falar dessa maneira.

-Não. - disse irritada, juntando minhas forças para andar para trás, e me enfiar no vestiário - Mesmo isso não sendo da sua conta.

E fechei a cortina, desabei no banquinho dentro do vestiário, e senti minhas mãos e pernas tremerem. Eu ia matar Bianca por nem ao menos ter me avisado sobre ter alguém do lado de fora.

-Eu disse que ela ficou ótima naquele maiô, mas não quer usar para o desfile de amanhã. - ouvi Bianca comentando casualmente.

-Mas ela deveria usar. - disse um dos garotos - Ai.

-Ah, mas ela decidiu usar um maiô vermelho mais bem comportado. - e estava dando risinhos.

Deus, eu tinha que me vestir o mais rápido possível, ou Bianca iria me fazer pagar ainda mais mico com os comentários dela.

-Ela conta com o voto de vocês. - disse Bi parecendo a minha chefa de campanha ou algo assim.

Sai do vestiário, e estava bem irritada, a peguei pelo braço, e vários maiôs no outro.

-Vamos, Adeus. - falei passando como um furacão.

Eu passei o maiô no caixa, dei o dinheiro para a moça, e nem mesmo conferi o troco, estava tão envergonhada, que queria sair dali voando.

-Ai! Você viu como ele ficou com ciúmes de te ver com aquele maiô. - disse Bianca, enquanto íamos até a minha bicicleta, andando tão rápido, como se estivesse correndo.

-Bi, não viaja. - subi na bicicleta, o mesmo fez ela.

-Cissy, porque você não dá uma chance para ele. Ele gosta de você, eu senti isso. E ele terminou com a namorada, é a sua chance.

-Bi, ele nem mesmo me conhece. Como ele já pode gostar de mim? - revirei os olhos, mas era totalmente verdade.

-Amor à primeira vista, minha cara.

-Ah, claro, me avise quando você acordar para a realidade. - e aumentei a velocidade da bicicleta.

-Cissy. Não esqueça do maiô, e do salto alto. - foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi Bi dizendo ao ficar para trás, e entrar na rua para a casa dela, eu apenas acenei, sem olhar para trás, e continuei o meu caminho.

Bianca era do tipo super romântica, enquanto a mim, eu sou realista, um garoto como aquele não iria olhar para mim de uma forma romântica, ele poderia ter qualquer outra garota, então para que perder tempo comigo?

Eu sabia que se não desse bola para ele, logo se cansaria e procuraria outra, ou então voltava a namorar Dafne, era sempre assim.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Cheguei em casa, e tive mais uma surpresa. Minhas irmãs não estavam quebrando tudo, nem arrumando confusão, estavam sentadas quietinhas na sala assistindo TV.

Fechei a porta, e foi quando elas perceberam que eu tinha chegado.

-Cissy. Porque você não disse pra gente sobre o desfile? - perguntou Marina se virando no sofá, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Estamos tão orgulhosas. Você conseguiu concorrer à rainha do baile. - disse Carina, os olhos brilhando.

-Somente as populares conseguem. - disse Marina animada, olhando para a gêmea.

-Espera Ai. Eu não sou popular. - o que era totalmente verdade - Algumas pessoas votaram em mim, só para zoar com a minha cara quando eu estiver lá na frente.

Mas as duas nem me ouviram, e continuaram falando como eu era famosa e coisa e tal.

Apenas suspirei, e sabia que tudo não passava de um engano, porque eu não era famosa, nem aqui, nem na minha antiga escola. Na verdade acho que era famosa, por ser a única garota capaz de dar um soco nos grandalhões da escola, e por isso nenhum garoto se quer chegava perto de mim, acho que tinha medo de eu meter um soco se bancassem os engraçadinhos comigo.

Subi as escadas, entrei no meu quarto, e me sentei na cama, estava um pouco atordoada ainda, e foi quando a ficha caiu.

No que é que eu tinha me metido?

**:0o0o0o0o0o0:**

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, todos os alunos do ensino médio estavam sentados no teatro que tinha na escola, eu estava ali sentada em uma cadeira atrás das cortinas, com Bi tentando me maquiar.

-Para de lacrimejar. – ela disse um pouco impaciente.

-Eu estou tentando. - mas eu não conseguia, não estava acostumada a passar lápis nos olhos, e tinha uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse areia dentro dos meus olhos.

-Agora passa o batom. - e me passou um dos batons em cima da mesa.

Virei-me para olhar para o espelho, e mal pude acreditar que era eu quem estava ali.

Bianca tinha arrumado o meu cabelo, na verdade só tinha prendido ele dos lados, e desfiado um pouco, as pontas do meu cabelo estavam enrolados, e o resto estava liso, e estava bem natural, como eu queria, ela tinha colocado maquiagem no meu rosto, e até mesmo uma sombra, dizendo que iria realçar os meus olhos castanhos claros, eu apenas passei o batom.

-Esta nervosa? - perguntou super apreensiva.

-Não. - menti. Na verdade eu sentia uma coisa no fundo do estomago, e estava pensando, que eu iria cair de cima daquele salto. Já caia usando apenas um tênis, imagine usando salto alto de plataforma.

-Meninas, mais cinco minutos. - disse a professora aparecendo toda feliz.

As meninas deram gritinhos histéricos, junto com as amigas, que ajudavam com a maquiagem e outras coisas.

-Certo. Vamos colocar os sapatos. - disse Bianca, olhando em volta no chão, eu apenas continuei olhando para o espelho, me perguntando se não tinha exagerado demais naquela sombra.

-Cissy onde esta os sapatos? - perguntou desesperada, me girando pelos ombros.

-Eu não sei, eles estavam ai no chão. - disse surpresa, olhando para o chão.

-Ah! Não acredito que os sapatinhos da princesa sumiram. - ouvi Dafne dizendo do meu lado, fazendo a cara de desapontamento mais falso que já vi - Imagino que agora terá que entrar descalça.

E olhou para os meus pés, fazendo cara de que tinha visto algo extremamente repugnante, ela então levantou a cabeça, jogou os cachos loiros na minha cara, e saiu andando toda empinada, com os clones atrás dela.

Eu pulei da cadeira, sabia que não era uma boa hora, mas adoraria dar umas porradas em Dafne, ali mesmo, e quebrar aquele narizinho empinado.

-Não. - disse Bia me segurando, ela sabia o que eu tinha em mente - A gente pega outra sandália. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa... Talvez se eu pedir para o Bruno pegar um dos meus sapatos.

-Não vai dar tempo. - disse sem paciência, vendo as garotas se arrumando para entrar no palco.

-Ai, e agora Cissy! - estava desesperada, e eu pude perceber pelo tom da voz dela, parecia pronta para chorar, coisa que não estava me ajudando muito.

-Eu tive uma idéia. - na verdade, a única que passou pela minha cabeça, eu não queria entrar descalças no palco, então vesti os meus allstar de cano baixo, que eram vermelhos, por isso combinavam com meu maiô.

-Não tem jeito. - ouvi Bi ao me ver calçando os tênis, eu me levantei de um pulo, e corri para o fim da vila de meninas de maiô.

-Espera. - ouvi Bi gritando, correndo para cima de mim com um spray na mão, e foi quando ela espirrou nas minhas coxas.

-Você esta louca? - perguntei sentindo as coisas grudentas.

-Eu vi isso em um filme, dizem que segura as coisas. - ela disse piscando para mim.

-Certo. - foi à única coisa que consegui dizer, mas aquele negócio incomodava.

-Então, que entrem as candidatas. - disse a professora no microfone, as garotas começaram a entrar, todas com os narizes empinados, em seus saltos gigantes, e eu entrei atrás, ouvindo principalmente os garotos gritarem.

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro ficar dormente, e não senti mais minhas pernas, eu estava vermelha, ainda bem que a maquiagem escondia um pouco isso, pelo menos eu esperava que escondesse.

-Vamos dar palmas a candidata numero 1. - disse a professora animada, a garota então andou até a ponta do palco, deu uma volta, como se fosse modelo, e depois das palmas ela saiu andando até o outro lado, com o nariz bem empinado.

As garotas foram se apresentando, uma por uma, e eu sentia que a qualquer momento o meu coração iria sair pela boca, ou então sair pulando para fora do peito, de tão rápido que batia.

Dafne se apresentou, e fez questão de olhar para os meus sapatos, e balançar a cabeça negativamente, dando um sorriso diabólico. Eu sabia, foi ela que roubou os meus sapatos.

-Agora a 6ª candidata a rainha. - disse a professora, e foi quando vi que eu era a ultima pessoa que estava no palco. A luz do palco me ofuscou, e eu mal podia enxergar, a única coisa que eu pensei em fazer foi andar até a frente do palco.

Não consegui ver nada, nem ouvi nada, mas eu estava quente, não apenas pela vergonha, mas aquela luz branca era muito quente, e parecia que iria derreter.

Então me virei para ir embora, e foi quando eu tropecei, e quase cai no chão, mas consegui me equilibrar, e nesse momento eu ouvi todos rindo de mim, e eu corri para entrar atrás da cortina.

Queria sumir, e corri o mais rápido possível dali.

-Cissy, você foi demais garota. - disse Bi correndo para me dar um abraço - Todo mundo adorou você.

-Ah claro, depois do mico que passei quando quase cai lá. - disse olhando para os próprios tênis.

-Sério, você tem estilo. - disse Bi segurando as minhas mãos, as mãos dela estavam mais geladas do que a minha, por isso, eu comecei a rir junto com ela.

-Não sei por que esta rindo, você não passa de uma piada. - ouvi Dafne comentar ao meu lado.

Eu a encarei.

-Será que poderia devolver a minha sandália? Mas, se não quiser devolver tudo bem, não sabia que você tinha chegado ao ponto de roubar a sandália dos outros. Se tivesse me pedido eu tinha dado com o maior prazer.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho de raiva, e olhava preocupada para os lados, porque viu que algumas garotas estavam ouvindo.

-Não tenho idéia do que esta falando. - e se virou indo para a outra direção.

-Essa foi ótima. - riu Bi, eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo todo o nervosismo passar enquanto ria.

-Bi, Cissy.

Nós duas nos viramos, e vimos Bruno, e mais um garoto ao lado dele, que não era nada feio, tinha os cabelos encaracolados, e estava com um sorriso encantador, não tão charmoso quanto Adriel, mas dava para o gasto.

-Você foi ótima. - disse Bruno rindo - Você é uma figura. Ah, esse é o Gustavo, ele queria conhecer você.

-Ah, oi. - foi à única coisa que conseguir dizer. Era a primeira vez que um garoto queria me conhecer.

-Você foi ótima. - disse ele alargando ainda mais o sorriso - Esta linda.

Eu senti meu rosto pegando fogo novamente.

-E queria saber se você não estaria afim de sair um dia desses...

-Cissy!

Era a primeira vez que um garoto me convidava para sair.

E alguém tinha estragado o romantismo e me virei para ver o idiota que tinha interrompido.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

E lá estava Adriel, vindo na minha direção, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e estava encarando o garoto.

-Eu preciso conversar com você. - ele disse ao chegar do meu lado, e me encarou.

-Será que não podia ser para outra hora...

Mas ele apenas ficou me olhando sem dizer nada, e sabia que não estava para conversinhas.

-Tá. Eu já volto. - disse olhando para o garoto, quase suplicando para ele ficar, e me convidar para sair novamente. E quem sabe, finalmente iria arrumar um namorado.

Acompanhei Adriel até o outro lado do palco.

-O que foi? - perguntei sendo o mais hostil possível, e cruzei os braços.

-Você não devia sair com ele. - foi o que ele disse. Eu apenas o encarei pensativa.

-E porque eu deveria ouvir você? Olha, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, obrigada. - e me virei para ir embora. Será que não caia a ficha, eu não queria nada com ele.

-Cissy, eu estou falando sério. Eu só quero ajudar.

-Olha, você nem é mesmo meu amigo. Se talvez você dissesse ao menos o porquê eu não deveria sair com ele. - me virei para encará-lo, não era uma coisa fácil, principalmente com aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos.

-Se você pelo menos me desse uma chance de ser seu amigo. Você veria que não sou do jeito que você esta pensando. - ele disse como se estivesse me acusando de alguma coisa.

-Eu já disse para você me esquecer. - suspirei olhando para o outro lado, era melhor eu olhar para o outro lado, assim conseguia manter o meu lado durona - Olha, tem milhares de garotas por ai que ficariam mais do que felizes de sair com você. Então, não perca o tempo comigo.

-Cissy, espera. - mas nem o ouvi, sai andando, e fui na direção de Gustavo, que estava me esperando do outro lado do palco.

-E ai. - disse olhando para ele, eu percebi que Adriel iria atrás de mim, por isso agarrei o braço de Gustavo. - Então, vamos sair amanhã? O que acha?

Gustavo pareceu surpreso pelo convite.

-Claro. - foi à única coisa que ele disse dando um sorriso.

-Ótimo, depois não diga que eu não avisei. - foi a única coisa que ouvi de Adriel, que foi embora, parecendo um tanto irritado.

Quem sabe dessa vez ele desiste.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

-Ai Cissy, você realmente vai sair com o Gustavo? - perguntou ela pelo telefone, parecendo bem desapontada.

-Eu já disse que vou, e nem tente dizer 'você deveria sair com Adriel, ele é o seu príncipe encantado, blah blah blah'. - troquei o telefone de ouvido.

-Então, não vou dizer mais nada. E o vestido? Já sabe qual vai usar amanhã?

-Não. - eu estava bem de frente ao meu armário, e o único vestido de festa que tinha era um verde limão que eu tinha usado na festa de 15 anos de uma amiga minha, e era a cor mais horrível que eu já vi.

-Então eu passo ai na sua casa de tarde, eu vou levar uns vestidos meus, e você vê qual fica melhor.

-Obrigado Bi.

-Nada. Agora eu preciso ir, tenho que tirar o moleque de cima da estante antes que ele caia. Beijos.

-Tchau. - disse rindo, e desliguei o telefone, jogando ele em cima da cama.

-Cissy, a gente pode entrar? - perguntou Carina, elas nunca pediam para entrar no meu quarto, já iam entrando, na verdade nesses últimos dias elas estavam muito estranhas.

-Pode. - e me sentei na cama.

-Olha, a gente trouxe uns vestidos. - disse Marina, jogando em cima da cama, um monte de vestidos, que elas insistiam em comprar, implorando para minha mãe, e depois usavam uma vez, e nunca mais.

-Hmm. E o que vocês vão querer que eu faça? - perguntei, elas nunca faziam favores de graça.

-Nada. A gente ta fazendo isso de coração. - disse Carina colocando a mão no coração, como se a tivesse ofendido ou algo assim.

-Sei.

-Vamos, vista esse. - disse Marina, me levantando um vestido bem curto de cor vermelha.

-Eu acho que não vai combinar muito bem. - disse vendo o comprimento do vestido.

-É só vestir. Não vai te matar. - disse Carina, me levantando da cama, e me empurrando o vestido.

-Tá bom tá bom. - suspirei entrando no meu closet.

Passei quase a tarde inteira experimentando vestidos, e brincos, e acessórios, e maquiagem. Bianca chegou lá pelas 6 da tarde, trazendo ainda mais vestidos, e até mesmo alguns sapatos, me deu dicas de como usar um sapatos com salto alto, e como fazer para não tropeçar e cair.

E até que foi uma tarde divertida.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

No dia seguinte, as coisas não foram muito diferentes.

Senti o mesmo frio na barriga quando entrei no palco, mas dessa vez eu fiquei de olho na minha sandália e em Dafne e seus clones.

Dessa vez, ainda bem que não cai, mas acho que estava andando de um modo estranho. Bi disse que eu parecia um soldado marchando.

O que eu podia fazer, não estava nem um pouco acostumada a andar de salto, e não queria cair de cara no chão.

Gustavo me esperava atrás do palco.

Era a primeira vez que eu iria sair sozinha com um garoto, mas por algum motivo eu não estava extramente animada e feliz por isso, e não tenho a menor idéia por que.

Ele sorriu para mim quando me aproximei, e eu sorri de volta.

-Eu vou me trocar, e depois a gente sai. - disse tirando as sandálias de pé mesmo.

-Não me importaria de sair com você assim. - ele disse tentando parecer engraçado, eu apenas dei um sorrisinho, e fui para o vestiário.

Coloquei umas calças jeans que eram rasgadas no joelho, meus tênis allstar, e uma camisetinha qualquer que tinha trazido dentro da mochila, mas deixei o cabelo, e a maquiagem como estavam.

Sai do vestiário, e ele estava me esperando perto das escadas, me aproximei, e vi que Adriel estava olhando para mim, enquanto conversava com Bianca e Bruno do outro lado.

Fingi que não o vi, e segurei braço de Gustavo.

-Vamos. - disse, tentando parecer animada, coisa que não estava nem um pouco.

-Claro. - ele disse sorrindo, e descendo as escadas - Aonde você quer ir? Eu sei de um restaurante fantástico...

-Hmm... O que você acha de comer no shopping? Eu me sinto mais confortável lá. - menti, tentando dar o sorriso mais convincente que consegui.

Eu não gostava do shopping, mas não queria ir comer em um restaurante super caro, que sabia que não teria como pagar.

-Tudo bem. - ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Nós chegamos ao estacionamento, e eu vi que ele tinha um carro com motorista particular, o que é ótimo, eu não precisaria ir até o shopping de bicicleta, mesmo isso não sendo uma coisa tão ruim , já estava me acostumando a ir a todos os lugares assim.

No carro, não tinha assunto algum para falar, e se não fosse a musica do rádio, estaríamos todos em completo silêncio.

Quando o telefone dele tocou, era uma musiquinha muito brega, pude notar.

-Alô. É, eu estou indo para o shopping, a gente vai comer lá. - disse ele olhando para mim - Claro que sim. - e sorriu - Ta, tchau.

E desligou.

-Era minha mãe, queria saber onde eu estava. - ele disse casualmente.

-A ta. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, e voltei a olhar pela janela do carro. Não demorou muito e a gente estava no shopping, eu abri a porta do carro, e nem esperei o motorista abrir para eu descer.

Gustavo desceu atrás de mim, e pegou na minha mão, e nós entramos.

Na verdade, não estava me sentindo nem um pouco confortável com ele pegando na minha mão, e me arrastando pelo shopping. E ele não dizia nada, na verdade, acho que a gente não combinava, não tinha assunto, a gente sentou em uma daquelas mesas.

-E ai, o que você vai querer?

-Hmm... Eu posso ir até ali e comprar um lanche. - disse me levantando, mas ele me puxou e me fez sentar de novo, fiquei pasma.

-Não, pode deixar comigo. Eu compro depois você paga, certo?

-Tá. Então, quero o numero 1.

-Certo, já volto. - disse se levantando, e piscando para mim, quando se virou, eu revirei os olhos, que coisa mais brega.

Foi quando percebi um monte de garotos chegando no shopping, conversando, e rindo, olhei para eles, e se sentaram a algumas mesas depois da minha, e conversavam bem alto.

Apenas suspirei, e voltei a minha atenção para o outro lado, vendo o coqueiro que tinha do outro lado da praça de alimentação. O pessoal daqui adora essas coisas de coqueiros.

-Pronto. - ele disse trazendo duas bandejas e me deu o meu lanche.

-Obrigada. - disse abrindo a caixinha, e fui logo pegando.

-Espera. - eu quase deixei cair todo o lanche no chão, e olhei para Gustavo, me perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

-O que?

-Espera, tem alguma coisa no seu rosto... - ele disse se levantando e se apoiando na mesa.

-Onde? - e me beijou.

Ele me pegou totalmente desprevenida, nem estava esperando por aquilo, ele encostou os lábios nos meus, e queria realmente me beijar, mas consegui manter a boca bem fechada, e empurrei ele com toda a força que consegui juntar.

-O que você pensar que esta fazendo? - perguntei me levantando irritada, vendo que ele tinha caído sentado na cadeira.

-O que você acha? - ele disse bem sarcástico.

Quando ouvi os garotos gritando do outro lado.

-É isso ai cara!

-Conseguiu.

E vieram se aproximando.

-Nessa você conseguiu pegar a gente, nunca pensamos que conseguiria. - disse um deles tirando um bolo de dinheiro do bolso - Você ganhou a aposta cara.

Foi então que eu comecei a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Aquele panaca tinha feito uma aposta, provavelmente do tipo 'se ele conseguiria beijar a garota mais idiota da escola', e tenho que concordar, eu sou a garota mais idiota e cega do universo.

-Não era a sua mãe que ligou? - perguntei me segurando.

-Não. - disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Certo. - e me levantei, eles olharam para mim, provavelmente esperando que eu chorasse ou alguma coisa parecida, mas isso mostrava que eles realmente não me conheciam.

-Que saber de uma coisa. Você não beija nada bem, e também tem mau hálito. - peguei minha mochila que tinha colocado na cadeira, e me virei, eles continuavam ali, sorrindo como bobos.

-Ah, e outra coisa. - me virei, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele nem piscou e meti um soco bem dado no seu nariz.

Tenho certeza que ele ficou mais surpreso do que eu com o soco.

-Sua louca, você quebrou o meu nariz. - disse fanho, com a mão no nariz, que estava sangrando.

-Você merece muito mais. - disse e sai correndo, antes que algum deles tivesse a brilhante idéia de me socar, sou durona e forte, mas não sou páreo com 5 contra 1.

-Volta aqui! - ouvi Gustavo gritar, e ouvi os outros correndo atrás de mim.

Não iria adiantar entrar no banheiro feminino nem nada disso, foi quando virei em um dos corredores do shopping, alguém me puxou pelo braço, eu já me preparei para mais um soco.

-Calma! - ouvi Adriel cochichando no meu ouvido, e soltando o meu braço.

Foi quando os garotos passaram correndo pelo corredor, segurei a respiração, esperando que não percebessem a gente ali, perto do extintor de incêndio, e respirei novamente quando eles passaram correndo, xingando, e ameaçando quebrar algumas de minhas costelas.

Ele então colocou a cabeça para fora, para ver se tinham ido embora, e então saiu.

-Pronto, pode sair. - disse olhando para mim, eu desviei do seu olhar.

-Hm... Obrigada. - e fiquei vermelha, eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos.

-Vamos embora, antes que eles mudem de idéia. - disse andando na frente.

Fui logo atrás dele, tomando cuidado para não dar de frente com um daqueles idiotas.

-Ali esta ela! - gritou um deles, ao me ver passando pelo corredor.

-Droga! - disse Adriel, me pegando pela mão, e saímos correndo até o estacionamento, minhas mãos ficaram suados, e frias, não pelo medo de ter minha cara desfigurada pelos garotos, mas porque era ele que estava segurando a minha mão.

Ele me fez entrar no carro, e entrou logo em seguida.

-Vamos andando, rápido. - disse um tanto preocupado, o motorista saiu cantando pneus. Olhei para trás, e vi os garotos xingando, sorri, bando de idiotas, não tinha a menor chance.

Não disse nada, não porque não tinha assunto, mas por ter sido uma idiota. Ele tinha me avisado sobre Gustavo, eu não tinha ouvido, mesmo que me contasse sobre a tal aposta, eu provavelmente nem iria acreditar.

Sou uma idiota mesmo, talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas.

-Você não vai dizer? - não, não é isso que eu quero dizer.

-Dizer o que?

-Dizer "Eu avisei, não avisei." - droga, o que eu estava dizendo, e continuava olhando os coqueiros pela janela.

-Não, não vou dizer isso. - e vi pelo reflexo no vidro que ele sorria - Mas será que agora você pode confiar pelo menos um pouco em mim? Não sou tão mau assim, certo?

-Não vou dizer que confio totalmente em você. Mas confio um pouquinho assim. - disse me virando e sorrindo para ele, e mostrei com o dedo polegar e dedão o quanto eu confiava nele.

-Pelo menos já é um começo. - ele disse dando um sorriso encantador.

-Mas eu queria saber por quê? - e engoli em seco, e voltei a olhar pela janela.

-Porque o que? - e ele estava olhando para mim, vi pelo reflexo no vidro da janela.

-Porque esta tão interessado assim em uma garota como eu. Sem nada de interessante. Na verdade eu tenho só defeitos, sou briguenta, cabeça dura, atrapalhada.

-Quem foi que disse que você não é interessante? - perguntou Adriel, parecendo realmente muito surpreso, eu olhei para ele - Tenho que concordar que você é cabeça dura, teimosa, atrapalhada e dá uma de durona. Mas é por isso que gosto de você, você é diferente de todas as garotas que conheci.

Dei um sorriso nervoso.

-Você só diz isso porque eu sou a única garota que não se jogou aos seus pés.

-Na verdade, você caiu muitas vezes em cima de mim. - ele disse dando um sorriso ainda mais largo, balancei a cabeça e também sorri. Mas logo fiquei séria, e continuei olhando pela janela do carro.

-Hey. Não fica assim. Ele não merece.

-Eu não estou chorando. - disse cruzando os braços, e olhando para ele, na verdade, eu queria chorar, sentia as lagrimas vindo aos meus olhos, mas só quando eu vi Adriel ali, com aquela cara.

-Não fica assim. - e então ele fez uma coisa que nunca imaginei que teria coragem de fazer. Me abraçou.

Encostei o ouvido no peito dele, e conseguia ouvir o seu coração, batendo rápido no peito, e também ouvia a respiração. Naquele momento não consegui respirar, e me esqueci totalmente do que eu estava triste.

Só podia pensar em uma coisa, ele cheirava muito bem. E nem percebi quando fechei os olhos.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou ele depois de um tempo, e foi quando eu abri os olhos, e me levantei assustada.

-Tudo. - disse sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, e voltei a olhar para a janela, mas estava na verdade olhando para ele no reflexo do vidro, ele também se virou, olhando para a janela.

-Você quer ir para casa?

-Ah, não, eu preciso pegar a minha bicicleta na escola. - e me virei para olhá-lo.

-Então, a gente passa na escola. - ele disse agora dando um tapinha nas costas do motorista - Pode ir até a escola, por favor.

-Sim senhor.

Eu quase ri, era estranho um homem daquela idade, chamar Adriel de Senhor.

-Pode aumentar um pouco o volume. - pediu Adriel ao motorista, que tratou de aumentar o volume do rádio, e foi quando eu percebi, estava tocando Korn, uma das minhas bandas favoritas de rock, olhei para ele assustada.

-Ah, quer que eu abaixe o volume. - ele disse ao ver que o encarava.

-Não, eu adoro o Korn. - disse com um sorriso no rosto, ele sorriu de volta, meio surpreso.

-Sério...

E nós conversamos o caminho inteiro, sobre Korn, sobre os últimos filmes que tinha saído, e qual a gente tinha gostado mais, e até mesmo dos professores mais legais, e os mais chatos que tinha na escola.

E eu percebi que a gente tinha muita coisa em comum. Nem percebi quando o motorista colocou a bicicleta no porta-malas do carro, muito menos quando cheguei em casa.

-Ah, já tenho que ir. - disse ao ver que tínhamos parado na minha casa, eu abri a porta do carro - Obrigado pela carona.

-Não foi nada. - disse Adriel, me dando mais um daqueles sorrisos encantador que me fazia derreter.

O motorista abriu o porta-malas e pegou a minha bicicleta, eu olhei para ele, e sorri.

-Obrigada. - e dei um tapinha no braço dele, dando um sorriso grande sincero.

-Não foi nada, senhorita. - ele disse todo formal, arrumando a gravata.

-Pode me chamar de Cissy, nada de senhorita.

-Boa sorte na entrevista amanhã. - disse Adriel.

-Entrevista? Que entrevista?

-Amanhã é o ultimo dia que as candidatas vão se apresentar, na verdade é uma entrevista que os professores vão fazer. E na sexta os alunos vão votar.

-Ai caramba. No que eu fui me meter. - cochichei apertando o guidão da minha bicicleta.

-Você não queria ter participado?

-Sinceramente, não. Acho que só entrei mesmo por causa da metidinha da Dafne... - e foi quando percebi o que eu tinha dito, estava falando mal da ex dele - Ah, desculpa. Eu já vou indo, te vejo amanhã, tchau.

E sai correndo para cima do gramado até chegar na garagem.

-Até amanhã. - ele disse da onde estava, nem olhei para trás, e só ouvi o carro saindo pela rua, enquanto eu colocava o cadeado nas rodas.

Adriel não tinha se separado da namorada não fazia nem uma semana ainda, ele provavelmente ainda gostava dela. Sem falar que ela era muito mais bonita do que eu, ou seja, não tinha a menor chance com ele.

Suspirei enquanto entrava em casa. E nem me passava pela cabeça o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá a todos. Quero apenas dizer que dedico essa fic a minha amiga Mye-chan, que fez aniversário. Mye-chan espero que goste dessa atualização, a historia já esta quase no final.**

**7**

Eu fui para a escola como todos os outros dias.

E vou dizer, estava um tanto nervosa, mas agora não dava para desistir. Ainda era a hora do intervalo, e eu estava tentando passar a minha expressão mais calma para Bianca e Bruno, que sinceramente não ajudavam muito, porque estavam animados demais falando com os professores sobre que perguntas iriam fazer.

Será que iriam fazer alguma pergunta tipo matemática, ou algo assim? Eu sou horrível em matemática.

-Hey. - foi o que disse Adriel, logo se sentando ao meu lado. Virei-me para olhá-lo se sentando, e fiquei vermelha, voltei a olhar para a janela os coqueiros, e coisa e tal.

-Oi. - disse, como se ele fosse apenas mais uma pessoa na mesa.

-E ai. - disse Bruno, mas Bianca não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ficou ali, de boca aberta, não acreditando que Adriel, o garoto mais gato do colégio estava sentando na nossa mesa. Eu ainda nem tive tempo de contar a ela sobre ontem à noite.

-Nervosa? - foi o que ele me perguntou, eu vi que estava sorrindo, e olhando para o meu reflexo no vidro.

-Claro que não. - menti, me virando para ele.

-Sei. - ele disse alargando ainda mais o sorriso, e senti meu rosto pegar fogo - Mas não se preocupe, sei que vai se sair bem. Você dá um jeito, sempre dá, certo?

Ele disse em um tom tão calmo, que eu comecei até a acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, eu apenas fiquei ali, olhando, e nem tinha percebido, mas desde quando ele era tão lindo assim, acho que meu coração estava derretendo pelo sorriso dele, por isso, voltei a olhar para a janela.

-Acho que sim. - tentando parecer casual.

Depois disso, Bruno tentou puxar o assunto, sobre como seriam as provas que teríamos daqui a um mês, e coisas do tipo.

Eu claro, tentei parecer calma, coisa que não estava. Adriel sempre me deixava com aquele negócio no estomâgo, como se tivesse borboletas voando ali dentro, se é que você me entende.

Todas aquelas garotas estavam ali, se arrumando atrás das cortinas, olhando no espelho, se maquiando, e se penteando, eu já tinha passado lápis nos olhos, e descobri que lacrimejava menos quando eu mesma passava.

Observei as outras garotas, tentando encurtar ainda mais as saias, as outras arrumavam o cabelo.

Ainda não tinha arrumado os cabelos, só iria prender ele como antes, e pronto, não queria ficar colocando mouse, e essas coisas, mas eu não estava conseguindo arrumar direito, nem sei como pegar em um grampo direito, e pensei que iria furar os dedos daquela maneira.

Olhei para os lados, onde será que estava Bianca? Provavelmente em algum cantinho com Bruno, ou sei lá, mas ela tinha que me deixar na mão bem nesse momento.

Não podia ficar nervosa, então respirei fundo, pensando que tudo iria dar certo.

-Tudo bem? - foi quando vi que Adriel estava bem atrás de mim, quase falando no meu ouvido, e eu senti os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiar.

-Hm... Mais ou menos, eu não consigo prender meu cabelo, e não sei onde a Bianca esta.

-Deixe que ajudo. - e pegou um dos grampos em cima da mesa.

Senti as mãos dele tocarem no meu cabelo, e juro, pensei que iria derreter, ele tocou na minha nuca, arrumando os meus cabelos.

-Se doer, pode dizer. - disse sorrindo para o meu reflexo no espelho.

-Você vai conseguir fazer isso? - perguntei, tentando não notar a minha voz tremula.

-Não sou nenhum profissional, mas já vi minha mãe fazendo isso na minha irmã algumas vezes. - e continuou tocando no meu cabelo, prendendo-o com grampos.

-Você tem irmã? - perguntei, tentando parecer calma, e fiquei observando as expressões que ele fazia quando estava tão concentrado.

-Tenho. Ela é a mais nova, e tenho um irmão mais velho também, que já esta na faculdade. - disse casualmente.

-Ah, eu tenho duas irmãs mais novas, elas são gêmeas. - disse animada - Mas sempre me dão dor de cabeça.

-Entendo, minha irmã também me arranja muitos problemas. Está pronto. - e então encostou o rosto ao meu lado.

Paralisei dos pés a cabeça, e só consegui ficar de olho no meu reflexo, com ele ali, do meu lado.

-Ficou bom?

-Ficou ótimo! - foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça, e dei um sorriso nervoso.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, como se estivesse perdido dentro deles, e eu fiquei ali, fazendo o mesmo, me perdendo nos seus, ele se aproximou, e senti a sua respiração bem perto de mim. Ele ia me beijar.

-Com licença. - disse uma garota atrás de mim, fingindo que estava tossindo.

Adriel se afastou rapidamente, e olhei para trás, para ver nada mais, nada menos que Dafne, ou seja, ex-namorada do garoto que estava quase me beijando segundos atrás.

-Será que eu posso falar com você um minutinho? - perguntou ela do jeito mais doce, mais falso e enjoativo que vi.

-Tudo bem. - disse Adriel, parecendo extremamente casual, como se nada estivesse errada, e eu não estivesse ali.

Dafne então se afastou, e Adriel foi atrás dela.

Droga! Queria saber o que ele tinha visto em uma garota como ela.

Então pulei de cima da cadeira, eu sabia que estava irritada, e não queria ficar ali vendo o que Dafne tinha a dizer a Adriel, ou se eles iriam se reconciliar, e coisa e tal, e então iria dizer que só queria ser mesmo meu amigo, e ponto final.

Eu sei, sou uma idiota, tinha repetido, me convenci de que não iria começar a gosta de Adriel, mas aqui estou, preocupada com o que os dois estavam conversando.

-Cissy!

-O que é? - perguntei me virando irritada, e ela estava do outro lado do palco.

-Hm... Esta tudo bem? - perguntou Bianca apreensiva.

-Não... Quer dizer tá... Desculpa. - disse confusa - O que você estava dizendo?

-Eu fui procurar alguns dos professores, para saber que perguntas eles iriam fazer, mas não consegui descobrir muita coisa. - disse Bianca, ainda olhando preocupada para mim - Tem certeza que esta tudo bem?

-Acho que fiz besteira. - e suspirei, olhando para as cortinas que forravam o teatro, como se elas fossem interessantes - Eu, acho que estou começando a gosta de Adriel.

-Ah. Eu sabia, eu sabia. - ela disse toda animada, até abanando o rosto, como se fosse à coisa mais emocionante que aconteceu na vida dela.

-Mais, não vai dar certo. Tipo, ele acabou de terminar com a namorada há alguns dias, e agora eles estão ali, conversando no cantinho, provavelmente se reconciliando, ou algo assim. E olha pra mim, eu não chego nem aos pés da Dafne, ela é bonita, e coisa e tal, a gente é completamente diferente.

Eu sei que era triste, mas tinha de admitir, não tinha chances alguma, e sem falar, não tinha muitas experiências com garotos. Senti as minhas bochechas queimando, e meus olhos um tanto embaçados.

-Ah Cissy. - disse Bianca, acho que ficou realmente preocupada, eu nunca tinha ficado desse jeito, sabe, nada durona, a ponto de chorar, e então me deu um abraço.

-Para com isso. - disse fungando, e me afastando do abraço dela - Ela pode ter conseguido ficar com Adriel, mas não vai ficar com o lugar de Rainha, isso pode ter certeza.

Parecia extremamente animada, e percebi que meus olhos tinham parado de ficar embaçados, voltei ao meu normal.

-É assim que se fala. - disse Bianca sorrindo - Você vai entrar nesse palco, e vai arrasar garota.

-É isso ai. - disse dando o melhor sorriso que pude dar.

Não sou do tipo de ficar chorando semanas por causa de um garoto, não mesmo, não iria dar esse gostinho.

-Espera, eu vou pegar o spray. - disse Bianca quase correndo para pegar o spray de cabelo.

-De jeito nenhum vou deixar você espirrar essa coisa em mim de novo. - disse me afastando o máximo que consegui, e comecei a rir.

-Bi, vamos, já vai começar. - eu ouvi Bruno dizendo isso parado nas escadas - Cissy, boa sorte.

-Obrigada. - disse sorrindo sinceramente.

-Boa sorte. - disse Bianca me dando um último abraço, e saiu correndo para as escadas.

-Cissy, eu queria dizer...

-Não tenho tempo. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer quando Adriel tentou falar comigo uma ultima vez, eu quase corri para o outro lado do palco, e nem ao menos o encarei.

Tentei não olhar quando ele foi embora, parecendo um tanto confuso.

Dafne me encarou, estava na minha frente e tambem muito mais alta que o normal, e foi quando eu vi que estava usando saltos, e tinha encurtado a saia.

-Sabe, eu vou a festa com Adriel. - disse olhando para mim.

-Ah. Legal. - ela não iria me atingir, não mesmo.

-Eu sabia que você era só alguma aventura maluca dele. Porque, francamente, ele nunca iria me trocar por uma garota, assim, como você. - e jogou os cabelos na minha cara.

Tive vontade de arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo loiro de farmácia, mas consegui me segurar.

Mas nem tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque comecei a prestar atenção a garota que agora estava sentada em uma banqueta, ao lado da professora de Educação Física, com um microfone preto sem fio na mão.

-A primeira pergunta é. - e então fez aquela pausa dando um sorriso para todos na platéia, como se estivesse num daqueles concursos de beleza da TV - Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Juro, quase comecei a rir ali mesmo, que pergunta mais idiota, me desculpe dizer isso, mas é idiota.

Senti-me relaxar, e toda a tensão de sentar ali na frente estava passando, era só fingir que era só eu e a professora, e pronto. E mesmo que eu olhasse para a platéia, eu não ia conseguir ver nada mesmo, com aquela luz horrível batendo nos meus olhos.

Quando as garotas saíram, foi à vez de Dafne, ela se virou antes de sair andando.

-Boa sorte, queridinha. - e saiu batendo os saltos no chão.

Quase vomitei ali mesmo. Ela conseguia ser extremamente enjoativa, e só percebi que ela parado de falar quando ouvi as palmas.

-Agora, a sexta e ultima candidata, Cecília, que esta no segundo colegial.

As palmas ecoaram pelo teatro, e senti aquele frio no fundo da minha barriga novamente, coloquei o pé no palco, juntando toda a coragem que tinha, e tentei chegar até o centro do palco.

Mas parecia que nunca iria chegar do outro lado, parecia que estava mais de um kilometro de distancia, mas consegui sentar, sem cair no chão.

Respirei fundo, e olhei para a professora, ela sorria para mim, segurando uma ficha de papelão na mão, provavelmente estava lendo as perguntas no papel.

-Cecília, você tem medo do que? - e encostou o microfone na minha boca.

-Eu não tenho medo de nada. - disse, o que era uma verdade, eu não tinha medo de nada, e então vi que estava agarrada ao banquinho, balançando as pernas para cima e para baixo, já que não tocavam no chão, estava muito nervosa.

-Nem mesmo de barata? - perguntou a professora curiosa, levantando as sobrancelhas, e acho que ela não estava lendo no papel.

-Não, eu não tenho medo de barata. Na verdade, eu tenho nojo delas, medo não. - o que é verdade, se eu tiver que matar uma barata mato, mesmo tendo nojo, não sou do tipo de sair correndo por causa disso.

-Qual a sua cor favorita? - perguntou a professora, sorrindo novamente para mim, e apontando o microfone.

-Eu não tenho uma cor favorita. Acho que se fosse escolher, seria o vermelho. - e senti que meus braços estavam tremendo.

-Você não gosta de rosa? - e vi que ela não leu no papel de novo.

-Eu gosto de rosa, mas não sou do tipo de me vestir de rosa das cabeças aos pés.

Algumas pessoas começaram a rir na platéia, e eu senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho.

-Cecília. - disse a professora, agora dando um sorriso enorme para mim, e me olhando com brilho nos olhos - Quais as qualidades que chamam a atenção em um garoto?

-Eu não sei. Acho que ele tem que ser legal. - e senti as minhas bochechas pegarem fogo, eu comecei a balançar as pernas um pouco mais rápidas, e elas estavam começando a formigar.

-Só isso? Legal? - perguntou a professora, colocando mais uma vez o microfone na minha boca, eu queria que tudo isso acabasse logo.

-É. Tem que ser divertido, engraçado, que saiba puxar assunto, ou seja, legal. Mas acima de tudo, que não tente me enganar. Porque eu posso muito bem dar um soco que ele nunca vai esquecer.

A professora ficou muda, e eu percebi que tinha dito demais, ou estava pagando um dos maiores micos da minha vida, mas foi quando ouvi as pessoas rindo, e começaram a aplaudir.

-Obrigada Cecília, já pode se retirar.

Então pulei de cima da banqueta, e sai andando, e consegui chegar do outro lado sem cair ou tropeçar, o que foi um alivio.

Quando cheguei do outro lado, desabei na banqueta.

-Agora, os alunos podem votar até a hora da saída, amanhã, na canditada que mais gostou, o voto não é obrigatório. E obrigada a todos.

Eu respirei fundo, finalmente tudo isso tinha acabado.

-Cissy, você arrasou garota. Foi demais, a mais legal de todas. - disse Bi correndo para me abraçar.

Apenas ri nervosa, retribuindo o abraço.

-Cissy, será que eu posso falar com você? - perguntou Adriel que se aproximou de mim.

-Pode falar. - e cruzei os braços, o encarando.

-Eu vou até ali, mas daqui a pouco eu volto. - disse Bi, me dando uma ultima olhada antes de sair.

-Cissy. Porque você esta me tratando desse jeito, eu fiz alguma coisa? - perguntou Adriel, parecendo um tanto surpreso, mas não ia mais cair na dele.

-Não, você não fez nada. Mas quer saber, não quero ser sua amiga, nem nada disso, então nem vem com esse papo para cima de mim. Porque você não vai fazer alguma coisa mais interessante? Talvez você devesse treinar uma dança lenta com a sua ex, ou melhor dizendo, a sua atual namorada. - pulei da banqueta, e já estava a caminho de sair.

-Espera, o que você quer dizer com isso? Eu nem convidei minha ex, que continua ex, para a festa. - ele disse arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

-Ah é? Então o que foi que vocês conversaram ali no cantinho quando ela te chamou? - disse colocando as duas mãos na cintura, e olhando irritada para ele.

-Na verdade, _ela_ que me convidou, e eu não aceitei, depois ela ficou sei lá, falando de roupa, sei lá. - e deu de ombros, foi quando eu vi que ele estava sorrindo.

-Então porque você esta rindo da minha cara? - perguntei, agora tinha me irritado, então dei meia volta, não ia agüentar isso.

-Eu não estou rindo da sua cara. - ele disse segurando o meu braço gentilmente, mas sabia que não iria soltar, pelo menos não até que ele tenha dito tudo - Por acaso, você não esta com ciumes esta?

Meu rosto pegou fogo, literalmente.

-É claro que não. - e acho que falei quase gritando.

-Olha, eu não chamei ela, na verdade eu estava pensando em chamar você para ir comigo. O que acha?

-Acho que tudo bem. - disse com um tom que mostrava que não estava nem ai, mas por dentro, meu coração dava rodopios e saltos mortais.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e então me beijou na testa, pegando na minha mão.

-Vamos, eu te dou uma carona para casa. - e me puxou, nem tive tempo de me despedir de Bi, ela apenas olhou surpresa para a gente, e eu apenas sorri e acenei.

A gente entrou no carro, e conversamos o caminho inteiro da escola até em casa.

Ele comentava como eu tinha sido engraçada na entrevista, e como tinha respondido as perguntas, mas eu disse que estava um pouco nervosa, que pensei que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Ele apenas riu.

A gente chegou na minha casa, e nos despedimos, coloquei a bicicleta na garagem, e sentia como se tivesse flutuando nas nuvens, ao invés da grama.

Abri a porta de casa.

-Corre, corre. - foi a única coisa que eu ouvi, seguido das duas correndo escada acima, e fechando a porta do quarto com um estrondo.

E isso só queria dizer uma coisa. Problemas, e dos grandes.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Respirei fundo, e esperava qualquer coisa. Subi as escadas, e estava até tentando me acostumar com a idéia de encontrar as duas carecas, ou até mesmo com tatuagens nos braços, ou algo assim.

Bati na porta.

-Carina e Marina, o que as duas aprontaram dessa vez? - perguntei irritada, batendo o pé no chão.

-Nada. - ouvi uma delas, eu senti a voz dela tremendo.

-Pare de enrolar. E abre a porta. Seja lá o que as duas estão planejando, eu vou descobrir.

Foi quando elas abriram à porta, eu tratei de entrar, empurrando a porta, e as duas que estavam atras dela.

-Por acaso, vocês não estão escondendo um garoto no quarto, estão? - e cruzei os braços encarando as duas.

-Dãh. Você acha que a gente ia trazer um garoto pra casa? Só para você ter o prazer de quebrar o nariz dele? - disse Marina balançando a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que ouvisse.

-Sei. - então dei uma volta no quarto, olhei em baixo da cama, e nada, voltei a olhar para elas, desconfiada - Por acaso, vocês não quebraram nenhum vaso de casa?

-Não. - disse as duas ao mesmo tempo, revirando os olhos.

-Eu vou ficar de olho nas duas. - disse só para ter certeza, enquanto saia do quarto.

-Certo. - disseram, e fecharam a porta do quarto, logo após eu ter saido.

Elas estavam aprontando, e eu sabia disso, agora era só esperar para ver o que as duas iam fazer.

Bianca estava mais elétrica do que todos os outros dias, ela balançava as pernas, se balançava, e esfregava as mãos, olhando para mim apreensiva.

-Bi, você esta me deixando nervosa desse jeito. - disse revirando os olhos, enquanto estávamos sentadas no refeitório.

-Desculpe, mas eu não posso. Não acredito que você não esteja nervosa. Hoje é o ultimo dia das votações.

-Eu sei. Mas agora o que já foi. - suspirando, e me apoiando na mesa, enquanto olhava as folhas dos coqueiros balançando com o vento do lado de fora.

-Pronto. - disse Bruno se sentando ao lado de Bianca, mostrando um sorriso - Já votamos.

Eu vi Adriel sentando do meu lado, com um sorriso no rosto.

-E então, em quem você votou? - perguntei a ele, tentando parecer bem tranqüila, e que não estava pensando em dar uns tapas nele caso ele dissesse que tinha votado na ex-namorada.

-Em quem você acha? - disse com um sorriso largo.

Eu dei um soco de leve no braço dele, e ele apenas riu.

Eles iam parar a votação quando o sinal do intervalo acabasse, depois iriam contar os votos no teatro, e ali mesmo já dizer quem venceu.

Todos foram comigo até o teatro, para ver quem iria ganhar e ser a rainha da festa.

Eu não estava nervosa, mas sentia uma coisinha na barriga, sabe aquele frio.

Nós nos sentamos na fileira do meio, e Bianca me colocou na primeira cadeira perto do corredor, para caso eu tenha que me levantar e subir caso ganhasse, essas coisas.

Apenas estava ali sentada, olhando os professores contarem os papeis, que coisa, porque eles não colocaram urnas eletrônicas, o colégio era tão rico, mas apenas suspirei, mais uma vez, e percebi que estava balançando as minhas pernas.

-Hey. Eu sei que você vai ganhar. - disse Adriel no meu ouvido, isso me fez quase cair da cadeira. Não é todo dia que um garoto lindo daqueles sussurra no seu ouvido.

-Claro, como eu sou demais e tudo. - disse sendo bem sarcástica e rindo.

-Mas é claro que você é demais. É a garota mais demais que já conheci. - disse me encarando.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, e apenas olhei para o palco.

-Acho que eles vão falar a ganhadora! - disse Bianca pulando na cadeira animada, batendo palmas, enquanto Bruno tentava acalma-la, segurando uma das mãos dela.

A professora de Educação Física então pegou o microfone, e se aproximou da ponta do palco, com um papel na mão, ela leu apenas uma vez, e se voltou para a platéia novamente.

-A rainha da sexta festa beneficente é...

Senti o coração na boca, porque todos os concursos tinham que ser assim.

-É a Cecília.

Eu só ouvi meu nome, depois disso, eu não me lembro de mais nada, parecia que tinha um zumbido no meu ouvido, Bianca veio correndo até mim, me abraçando e gritando na minha direção, e eu me afundei na cadeira.

-Você conseguiu, eu sabia, eu sabia. - gritava Bi no meu ouvido, os cabelos nos meus olhos, e acho que estava engolindo alguns deles.

-Ela tem que ir lá na frente. - ouvi Bruno gritando, e tentando tirar Bi de cima de mim.

-Vai lá vai lá. - ela me puxou e me levantou, me empurrando para o meio do corredor, onde tropecei, e quase cai no chão, quando me endireitei a professora olhava para mim, com um sorriso bobo.

E então fui andando até onde ela estava, ouvi algumas pessoas aplaudindo, e a professora olhou para mim de cima do palco.

-Parabéns Cecília, e eu gostaria que você ficasse até mais tarde hoje, para colocar o vestido. - disse piscando para mim, com o microfone longe da boca.

-Vestido? Que vestido? - ninguém tinha me falado nada disso, na verdade, ninguém me dizia nada de importante.

-Bem, a equipe de teatro tem vários vestidos, que usamos geralmente para as peças, mas usamos os vestidos para ocasiões especiais. A gente só vai ver se precisa de concerto, ou apertar alguma coisa. - resumiu a professora.

-Ah. - certo, usar um vestido, ótimo, pelo menos não ia precisar comprar um.

Então me virei, para ver algumas pessoas, que eu nunca tinha se quer conversado, nem mesmo dado bom dia, me dando os parabéns.

-Você foi incrível!- disse um garoto baixinho, acho que estava no primeiro ano, e estava tão vermelho como os cabelos.

-Hmm... Valeu. - e tentei passar entre aquelas pessoas, eu não tive tempo nem de pensar direito no que estava acontecendo.

-Você. - e só vi um dedo com uma unha bem pintada na minha cara - O que foi que você fez ? Você roubou, junto com aqueles, pé rapados...

Eu olhei para Dafne, ela estava vermelha, mas de raiva, mas nunca a vi tão, hostil como estava, ouvi apenas algumas palavras, mas consegui ouvir muito bem as palavras roubou e pé rapados. Depois disso, todos pararam de falar, ficaram mudos, e tinham até mesmo parado de respirar, a coisa estava tensa.

-Como é que alguém iria votar em alguém como... você? Claro que foi roubo. - disse balançando os cachos loiros, e cruzando os braços, como se aquilo resolvesse.

-Olha, é melhor você esfriar a cabeça, antes de vim falar comigo. - não iria perder meu tempo brigando com ela.

-É impossível, gente, olhe para ela... Não acredito que vocês votaram nela, ninguém em juízo perfeito votaria nessa... Zé ninguém... Eu soube até que ela quebrou o nariz de um garoto, só porque ele a beijou... Ela é um animal, as pessoas não votam em animais para ser rainha de uma festa, mas em uma garota feminina e graciosa, como eu.

Ela balançou a cabeça e as mãos no ar, tantas vezes que eu tive que me desviar para não ser atingida por um cacho descontrolado.

-Bem, não sei qual a sua definição de graciosidade feminina é, mas tenho certeza que você não passa nem perto. - disse soltando uma risada.

-Sua... - e foi quando a vi correndo para cima de mim, e aquelas unhas enormes, eu dei alguns passos para trás, aquelas unhas sim, eram uma ameaça.

-Já chega. - e Adriel agarrou a cintura de Dafne, a segurando como se ela não pesasse nada.

Surpresa ela se virou, e eu me espantei. Num segundo ela parecia uma maluca, doida desvairada, pronta para arrancar a minha cabeça, e no outro ela estava ali, dando um sorriso encantador, como se fosse um anjo. Aquilo realmente me assustou.

-Adriel. Eu sabia que você iria entender. - e ela então se jogou aos seus braços, esfregando o rosto no peito dele.

-Dafne, já chega. - ele disse afastando-a, e estava bem sério, o mais sério que eu já vi ele - Ninguém roubou, e você sabe disso, agora para de criancices.

Agora eu estava sorrindo, com um sorriso bem largo.

-O que você esta rindo sua... - e Dafne tentou vir para cima de mim, de novo, mas Adriel ainda a segurava - Amorzinho, você não esta do lado... Deles esta ?

Bleh, tive vontade de vomitar com esse, amorzinho.

-Dafne, eu já disse, a gente acabou, você também concordou, lembra? - disse Adriel, tentando fazer com que ela prestasse atenção nele.

-Mas, a gente vai voltar, não vai? A gente sempre volta. - disse Dafne, fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono. - Ela só foi uma distração, eu entendo isso amorzinho, eu te perdôo.

Eu acho que ela não tinha entendido muito bem a mensagem. Acabou fim, finito, simples assim.

-Não, a gente não vai voltar. Acabou, e pronto. - disse Adriel, ele então olhou para mim, e estendeu a mão, soltando Dafne, perplexa - Vamos.

Acho que foi uma coisa instintiva, em um momento, eu queria dar um belo soco no nariz empinado de Dafne, no outro, estava sorrindo, e sem pensar duas vezes estendi a mão e Adriel apertou sua mão contra a sua, forte, mas gentil, e me puxou, me fazendo correr atrás dele, até onde estava a porta do teatro.

-Você me paga! - ouvi Dafne gritar de raiva, batendo o pé no chão, eu nem me importei em virar.

-Vai lá! - ouvi Bianca batendo palmas do outro lado.

A gente saiu de dentro do teatro, e corremos até finalmente sair do colégio. Senti o vento quente bater no meu rosto, e paramos de correr, eu me encostei cansada na parede, e comecei a rir.

Adriel estava na minha frente, com as mãos no joelho, tão cansado quanto eu, e começou a rir do mesmo jeito.

Eu não sei, achei toda aquela situação de um certo modo engraçado, e meio ireal, sabe, sair correndo de dentro do teatro, com o garoto que você gosta te levando pela mão. Mas tinha aquela coisa que não da para entender, aquela pergunta que não saia da minha cabeça.

Depois de um tempo, eu parei de rir, o mesmo fez Adriel, que agora se apoiou ao meu lado na parede, levantando a cabeça para o céu, e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Engoli em seco ao ver aquela cena, e então olhei para o outro lado.

-O que você viu nela? – perguntei do nada, não do nada, já estava com isso na minha cabeça, não exatamente assim, era mais como "O que diabos você viu naquela garota? Por acaso você é cego? Ela é o diabo em forma de garota.", mas assim eu iria assustá-lo.

Adriel então olhou para mim, e piscou algumas vezes, depois olhou para os coqueiros que estavam em volta do estacionamento.

-Na verdade, nem eu sei o porquê fiquei com ela todo esse tempo. - ele disse dando um sorriso como se fosse algo bobo - Eu a conheci aqui na escola mesmo, e nem percebi, mas a gente acabou virando namorados, acho que porque ela vivia atrás de mim. Mas a gente nunca se deu bem, a única coisa que ela consegue dizer é sobre roupas, sapatos essas coisas, eu nem conseguia prestar atenção no que ela dizia sem quase cair no sono.

Ai, você percebeu que ela era uma idiota, e decidiu acabar, e foi quando você percebeu que ela era uma maluca possessiva. E agora, você percebeu que sou o amor da sua vida, e que não consegue viver sem mim!

Quase ri dos meus próprios pensamentos, mas não machucava sonhar certo. Apenas ri.

-Certo. Eu tenho que voltar. A professora disse que tenho que experimentar o vestido para usar na festa de domingo. - eu dei um cutucão nele, ele olhou para mim, agora sorrindo.

-Eu vou com você. - ele disse no meu ouvido.

-Não precisa, eu posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha. - disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei disso. - e foi então que ele me deu um beijo, na testa.

Eu fiquei extremamente vermelha, e foi quando ele riu.

-Vamos, eu vou esperar você sair. - e então me deu um empurrão de leve, me fazendo andar, para entrar novamente no colégio.

Quando voltei ao teatro, não vi mais ninguém, apenas a professora, e um monte de vestidos do pessoal do teatro. E tenho que dizer uma coisa, depois de amanhã, eu vou passar o maior mico da minha vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentários:** Olá, espero que gostem desse capitulo. E gostaria de lembrar que a historia já esta no final, só falta mais um capitulo, então aproveitem.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

**9**

Adriel me deu carona até minha casa.

Eu cheguei em casa, e minhas irmãs estavam sentadas, quietinhas no sofá, assistindo a algum filme de adolescente, ou algo assim.

-Vocês já comeram? - perguntei, tirando a mochila das costas, e jogando no sofá.

-Já. - disse as duas, sem tirar os olhos da tv. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Elas já tinham comido, e não arrumaram muita confusão durante essas semanas, eu sabia, elas estavam planejando alguma coisa, sentia isso. Mas, talvez não fosse nada e talvez tenha apenas tido pena de mim, e dado conta que estavam sendo imaturas e me deixando super preocupada.

Ri comigo mesma, até parece que elas iriam pensar isso, e comecei a subir as escadas para ir ao meu quarto.

-Cissy, é verdade que você esta namorando?

Quase cai da escada quando ouvi isso.

-Eu não estou namorando ninguém. - disse com uma voz um tanto esganiçada, meu rosto pegando fogo.

-É que você esta chegando tarde em casa esses dias, e pensamos que pudesse ser algum namorado. - disse Marina, dando um sorriso para mim.

-Não, imagina. - disse dando um sorriso nervoso. Mas eu realmente não tinha namorado pelo menos ele nunca tinha dito se eu queria namorar, nem nada disso, sem falar que a gente nem se beijou, ainda.

-Certo. - e ela voltou à atenção novamente a tv.

E não fui mais interrompida até o quarto.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o:**

Eu acordei lá pelas 11 da manhã no dia seguinte, com minhas irmãs pulando em cima de mim na cama. Acho que nunca me senti tão cansada em toda a vida.

Muitas coisas aconteceram em apenas uma semana, e hoje era o grande dia, onde teria que ir a uma festa com o vestido mais fofo e mais brega que já vi.

Acho que deveria ter me expressado melhor com a professora ontem à tarde, devia ter mandado um logo 'Não vou vestir essa coisa brega, cafona e horrível, pareço um bolo de aniversario. ', mas não disse.

Adriel não tinha visto o vestido, mas acho que até ele iria perder a vontade de ir à festa comigo.

Tinha feito um leite para tomar na cozinha, e estava com um short e uma camiseta daquelas bem largas, quando a campainha tocou, e eu fui atender, com a caneca na mão, os cabelos presos para cima em um coque.

-Oi. - disse bocejando para qualquer um que estivesse na porta.

-Não acredito que você estava dormindo até uma hora dessas. - disse Bianca colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

-É sábado, eu posso dormir até tarde. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntei coçando a cabeça.

-Estou aqui para arrumar você para o grande baile, princesinha. - e levantou uma maleta de plástico enorme de cor rosa e verde.

-Que? Faltam mais de 6 horas para a festa.

-Quanto mais cedo você ficar linda, melhor. - e ela me empurrou para dentro de casa, quase fazendo o meu leite com chocolate cair no chão.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

O meu dia? Foi ótimo. Claro, se você considera um dia inteiro se arrumando para uma festa, ou seja, puxando os cabelos para fazer escova, colocando maquiagem, fazendo depilação com cera quente, tirar as sobrancelhas e etc. então, meu dia foi maravilhoso.

-Então, que horas que Adriel vai passar para te pegar? - perguntou Bianca, que reservou as ultimas horas para se arrumar, enquanto eu estava sentada na cama, tentando me recuperar.

-A gente vai se encontrar lá. - disse, olhando para minhas unhas, que agora estavam sem cutícula alguma, com um esmalte rosa cintilante bem claro.

-Por quê? - perguntou horrorizada, se virando para mim.

-Porque eu quis... - disse casual.

-Então, você vai com a gente. - disse se virando novamente para o espelho, e terminando de passar o blush no rosto.

-Não, eu posso muito bem ir de bicicleta, não tem nada demais.

-Vai estragar todo o seu cabelo. E eu sei que você só não quis ir com Adriel para fazer uma surpresa não é? - disse com um sorriso sapeca.

-Na verdade, não. - disse com o rosto vermelho, o que era verdade, não tinha pensado nisso, mesmo ele insistindo quase o caminho todo quando me deu carona que iria me levar para a festa, mas não quis.

-Não importa, Bruno ia passar aqui mesmo para me pegar. Disse que ia ficar a tarde inteira com você. - ela se virou, e sorriu ainda mais.

Foi quando ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora, e Bianca deu um pulo, começou a colocar o batom, enquanto se levantava e arrumava o vestido azul, que caiu muito bem no seu corpo.

-Cissy, tem um tal de Bruno ai fora. - disse Marina entrando no meu quarto. Ela ficou muda e apenas piscou - o que você fez?

-Eu sei, eu sei. - disse Bianca com um sorriso largo, parecendo muito satisfeita com o que tinha feito.

-O que? Estou tão estranha assim? - perguntei indo direto para o espelho, mas Bianca se meteu na frente.

-Não temos tempo para isso. - disse me empurrando para longe.

-Não. Tem algo estranho no meu rosto? - perguntei a Marina, que apenas sorria.

-Na verdade não, por incrível que pareça você esta bonita.

-Ah, obrigada, eu acho.

Bianca me puxou pelas escadas, ela descia na frente, e foi quando parou, me fazendo quase cair na frente dela.

Bruno ficou paralisado, ele usava uma camisa azul escuro, como o vestido de Bianca, sem gravata e para fora das calças sociais pretas, os cabelos arrumados com gel, e um sorriso bobo, ou melhor, apaixonado no rosto.

-Você esta linda! - disse Bruno.

-Você também. - disse Bianca, com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto.

Quando ouvi Marina dando risadinhas atrás de mim. Foi então que tossi, e eles pareceram perceber que não estavam exatamente sozinhos.

-Ah, vamos. - disse Bianca me puxando novamente escada a baixo - Cecília vai com a gente, certo.

-Tudo bem. - disse Bruno, ainda sorrindo.

-Marina e Carina, nada de arrumar encrenca, eu vou voltar o mais cedo possível, certo. Comportem-se.

-Ta, Tchau. - disse as duas acenando da escada, e eu fechei a porta atras de mim.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

A gente chegou na escola, e estava cheio de carros, os motoristas parando para os alunos descerem. O caminho inteiro estava muito bem iluminado e decorado.

Subimos os degraus como sempre.

-Eu vou com você, colocar o vestido. - disse Bianca animada.

-Olha, não é preciso. - eu ia dizendo, mas Bianca apenas me encarou - Tudo bem.

Ela soltou um gritinho animado, sabia que queria ver o meu vestido, mesmo eu não estando muito animada para vê-lo.

A gente foi direto para o camarim que o pessoal do teatro usava.

Abri a porta, e só ouvi alguém soluçando, como se estivesse chorando, eu olhei para Bianca, e passamos por alguns cabides, e encontrei a professora sentada em uma banqueta em frente a uma penteadeira daquelas cheias de lâmpadas, duas alunas com vestidos de festa dando tapinhas nas costas dela.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntei me metendo na frente de Bianca.

-Ah, querida! - fungou a professora, assoando o nariz em um lenço de papel - O seu vestido, vândalos, olha o que fizeram com seu vestido.

Olhei para onde a professora apontava, e vi que em cima de um manequim sem cabeça, um vestido, ele estava todo manchado com tintas de varias cores no corpete, e com as barras cortadas, como se alguém tivesse rasgado com uma tesoura.

Na verdade, o vestido já era. E eu imaginava muito bem quem poderia ter feito aquilo. Dafne.

-Cissy, e agora? - perguntou Bianca com as mãos na boca, os olhos brilhando, como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto.

-Eu vou arranjar um jeito. - disse dando um tapinha no braço dela, e mostrando um sorriso.

Eu sabia que ia arrumar um jeito, sempre arrumava.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Bianca estava sorrindo para mim, a professora não parava de chorar e fungar do meu lado.

-Esta lindo. - ela dizia entre lagrimas.

-Bem, foi o máximo que consegui fazer. - disse, parando de frente para a porta do ginásio, onde estava acontecendo à festa.

-Eu vou anunciar que você chegou. - disse a professora entre soluços.

-Eu posso fazer isso professora. - disse à garota que estava no camarim antes, ela deu um tapinha no braço dela, e sorriu.

-Certo, não estou muito apresentável. Obrigada querida. - e deu mais uma soluçada.

-Eu vou voltar para a festa então. - disse Bianca.

-Estou bem mesmo? - perguntei uma ultima vez. Certo, eu estava preocupada.

-Esta linda. - disse Bianca alargando ainda mais o sorriso, e saiu correndo com a outra garota ao seu lado, as duas dando gritinhos de felicidade.

-Boa sorte. - disse a professora, tentando sorrir, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tossir.

-Obrigada. - disse sorrindo de volta, e ela saiu correndo, chorando como nunca.

Certo, pensei comigo mesma, ali estava eu, com o vestido que tentei arrumar.

Tinha cortado ele até um pouco acima do joelho pelo menos na parte da frente e aumentava na parte de trás, estava um pouco cheio, mas não parecia um bolo, pelo menos tinha tirado todo aquele enchimento, e também tinha tirado aquelas mangas horríveis, que antes deixavam meus braços horrivelmente gordos, agora, era apenas um vestido com corpete de pedrinhas, e uma saia levemente cheio.

A claro, e ele tinha todas as cores possíveis, não consegui tirar toda a tinta, mas consegui tirar o excesso, mas não ficou tão ruim como pensei, dava um ar de descontraído, mas não carnavalesco ou brega, e que combinavam muito bem com meus allstars de jeans, por acaso Dafne também tinha acabado com os únicos sapatos que tinha o meu numero.

Respirei fundo. E foi quando a porta começou a se abrir, eu quis sair correndo, queria correr até em casa, mas me acalmei, pelo menos tentei, e dei um passo para entrar no ginásio, e simplesmente parei na porta.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir, e a comentar do meu vestido, e pude ouvir uma garota do meu lado, falando que era um vestido super descolado, diferente, interessante, e que iria fazer um daqueles.

-Você parece uma princesa.

Eu me virei e lá estava Adriel, ao meu lado, com um sorriso, estava usando camisa verde, e gravata preta, assim como suas calças, e tenho que dizer, estava com os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi, parecia que brilhavam. Eu apenas sorri.

-Obrigada, e você parece um príncipe. - disse, ele então pegou minha mão.

-Então, que comece a festa. - foi o que a garota que estava em cima de um palco improvisado no fundo do ginásio falou.

Todo mundo começou a gritar, e a pular, com a musica de uma banda desconhecida que estava no palco.

Bia e Bruno se juntaram a gente. Eu não sou de freqüentar muitas festas, e não sei dançar nada bem, mas nem me importei. Gritei, pulei, e acho que dancei.

Até que a musica parou, e uma lenta começou a tocar. Eu não gosto de musicas lentas, por quê? Eu já disse que não sei dançar?

Então, já ia tratando de ir sentar ali na arquibancada, quando Adriel pegou na minha mão.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou com um sorriso.

-Eu não sei dançar. - disse com o rosto pegando fogo.

-Eu ensino. - e me puxou com firmeza, e fui parar bem próximo dele.

Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura, e eu simplesmente derreti, olhei para o casal ao meu lado, e vi que a garota estava com as duas mãos em volta do pescoço do rapaz, e eu decidi fazer o mesmo.

-Assim? - perguntei morrendo de vergonha, nem sabia se estava falando direito, ou se estava apenas falando palavras incompreensíveis.

-Assim. - ele disse colocando as duas mãos na minha cintura, e curvando a cabeça quase tocando o meu ombro.

E a gente começou a dançar, pelo menos eu acho. Porque não prestei muita atenção nas coisas depois que ele colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura, e meu coração batia tão rápido que ele parecia estar batendo no meu ouvido.

-Cissy.

-Sim... - disse estremecendo com ele sussurrando no meu ouvido, e afastei o rosto do ombro dele, para encará-lo.

-Olha, eu queria dizer... Bem, sabe... Olha eu realmente, realmente gosto de você...

O rosto dele, estava realmente vermelho, e a única coisa que eu pensei foi, que fofo, e acho que ele estava um tanto nervoso, porque a voz dele tremia, e ele decidiu olhar para o outro lado, ao invés de me encarar.

-Sabe, eu não consegui tirar você da cabeça desde aquela festa... - ele continuou olhando para o outro lado - Eu sei que parece meio cedo para dizer isso, sabe, eu terminei um relacionamento a menos de uma semana, mas é serio, eu realmente gosto de você e...

-Hey. - disse sorrindo, e coloquei as duas mãos no rosto dele, ele se assustou, e olhou para mim, e não sei onde arrumei coragem para fazer o que fiz, mas eu sei que fiz, eu o beijei, na boca.

Acho que eu o peguei despreparado, mas logo depois, ele me beijou de volta.

Não sei dizer realmente o que eu senti, mas era como se pequenas borboletas estivessem voando no meu estomago, e sininhos nos meus ouvidos, como se ninguém mais estivesse ali do nosso lado, somente eu e ele.

E tenho que dizer, pensei que nunca mais iria parar de beijá-lo, até que nós fomos interrompidos.


	10. Chapter 10  Final

**Comentário: **É, o capitulo final. Bem, foi legal enquanto durou, e espero que gostem do final. Até a próxima historia.

**10**

Eu olhei para ela, o rosto ainda vermelho.

-Desculpa. - disse Bianca mais vermelha do que eu, com o celular na mão - Mas, é a sua mãe no celular.

-Ah, tudo bem. - disse, mas nada estava bem, o que é que minha mãe queria, logo agora, peguei o telefone, e tentei pelo menos sorrir para Bianca, enquanto ela se afastava com um sorriso culpado no rosto.

-Alô. - disse um pouco irritada, Adriel tinha me largado, mas ele estava ali do meu lado.

-Cissy. Aonde você esta?

-Mãe, eu disse que ia para uma festa da escola, no sábado, lembra?

-Sim, eu sei, suas irmãs estão com você? Porque, eu liguei para casa umas três vezes seguidas e ninguém atendeu...

-Ah, elas vieram comigo sim... - menti, agora sentindo como se água gelada estivesse sendo jogada no meu corpo, e tremi.

-Então tudo bem. Boa festa querida. Beijos.

-Tchau. - e desliguei, olhando abobada para o celular na minha mão, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Adriel, provavelmente estranhando a minha expressão, olhei para ele.

-Minhas irmãs sumiram... - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, ainda olhando para o celular.

-Como assim sumiram?

-Elas não atendem ao telefone de casa... Eu tenho que voltar para casa... - disse virando desesperada para a porta.

-Espera, eu vou com você. - disse Adriel pegando na minha mão.

Eu estava pronta para sair, quando Bianca e Bruno apareceram.

-O que aconteceu? Esta tudo bem? - perguntou Bianca me encarando preocupada.

-Minhas irmãs sumiram... - disse quase gritando - Eu tenho que ir para casa.

-A gente vai com você. - disse Bianca, saindo junto com a gente para fora da escola, nós quatro entramos no carro de Adriel, que mandou o motorista fazer o caminho para minha casa.

-Vai ver elas estão ouvindo musica. - disse Bianca tentando me acalmar, mas não adiantou muito, principalmente quando chegou perto da minha casa.

Quase pulei para fora do carro em movimento, ainda bem que Adriel me segurou e quando o carro parou.

-Eu vou matar elas. - disse com os dentes serrados pulando para fora do carro.

Elas estavam dando uma festa em casa, e estava lotada, cheia de gente que eu nunca tinha visto, e tenho certeza que nem elas.

Voei para dentro de casa, as pessoas estavam se divertindo, principalmente aquelas pulando no sofá da sala de sapatos, e eu disse que o sofá era creme bem clarinho, mas não estava mais, agora era cinza, porque as pessoas estavam pulando em cima.

-Não, não vomita ai. - ouvi alguém quase gritando no canto da sala de jantar, e foi quando vi uma das minhas irmãs, tentando convencer um garoto totalmente bêbado a não vomitar dentro de um vaso de porcelana da minha mãe.

-Meu deus. - disse Bianca atrás de mim, e foi quando eu percebi que eles estavam ali.

-Eu quero todo mundo para fora da minha casa! - gritei o mais alto que pude, mas ninguém nem mesmo descobriu que eu existia, e vi Marina correndo de volta para a cozinha, com a irmã nos calcanhares.

-Vou matar elas. - disse indo atrás, mas Adriel me segurou.

-Eu acho melhor a gente tirar eles daqui primeiro. - disse apontando para um garoto, que estava prestes a vomitar no tapete.

-Certo. Mas como? - perguntei desesperada.

-Assim. - ele disse indo até a sala, e desligando o som, agora todos prestavam atenção nele, e até mesmo pararam de conversar para saber o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Pessoal, os vizinhos chamaram a policia, eles já estão a caminho... - disse Adriel, parecendo bem convincente.

Depois disso, foi uns deus nos acuda, todo mundo saiu correndo, largando as latas de cerveja, eu tive que correr para sair do caminho, e em apenas alguns minutos, estava tudo vazio, quer dizer, sem pessoas, mas estava cheio de latas, e muita sujeita pelo chão.

Foi quando vi Marina e Carina colocando a cabeça para fora, perto da cozinha, olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrima.

-Cissy, desculpa a gente só tinha convidado algumas pessoas, ai apareceu um monte...

-Eles trouxeram cerveja, e tudo o mais, a gente nem bebeu, juro...

-A gente nunca mais vai fazer isso...

-Chega. - eu disse com as mãos na cintura - As duas tem idéia do que se meteram? Sabe, eu tive que mentir para a mamãe, para acobertar as duas...

Coloquei a mão na cabeça, as duas estavam totalmente encolhidas, enquanto ouviam o que eu falava.

-As duas, podem ir tratando de pegar baldes, esponja, e podem ir tirando as manchas de sujeira do sofá, e vocês que vão limpar qualquer coisa nojenta que aparecer no chão, principalmente aquele vaso de porcelana que esta ali no canto.

As duas fizeram cara de nojo, porque bem ali no canto estava um vaso cheio de vomito, eu sei, porque vi o cara vomitando nele.

-Certo. - disse as duas abaixando a cabeça, e indo para a cozinha de novo.

-Desculpa. - e me virei para trás, onde eles estavam parado, vendo toda aquela cena - Eu tirei vocês da festa...

-Relaxa. - disse Bianca tocando o meu ombro - Então, eu pego as latinhas de cerveja...

-Ah, não precisa fazer isso. - disse balançando a cabeça.

-Hey, eu quero fazer. - disse Bianca dando um sorriso largo - Vamos lá, vai ser divertido.

E eu apenas ri, o que mais poderia dizer.

-Eu também vou ajudar. - disse Adriel se aproximando de mim, eu apenas o encarei, enquanto ele se aproximava, e sorri.

-Cissy... Quem é ele? - perguntou minha irmã que tinha saído da cozinha com um balde na mão.

-Eu sou Adriel, o namorado dela. - disse Adriel, agora, tinha me abraçado pelas costas, eu nem tive tempo de responder, e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Legal! - disse minhas irmãs quase gritando, e sorrindo como nunca.

-Vai, as duas podem limpar o sofá, andando. - e elas correram para o sofá.

Eu olhei para Adriel, e apenas ri.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Acordei no dia seguinte, deitada no sofá. Eu cocei os olhos, e vi que Adriel dormia no sofá de dois lugares, enquanto Carina, Marina e Bianca dormiam no tapete, que estava forrado com um cobertor de casal tão fofo quanto um travesseiro, e Bruno, dormia para fora do tapete, enrolado em um cobertor rosa que eu tinha.

Olhei no relógio, e vi que já eram 11 horas da manhã, e eu ainda estava acabada.

A gente ficou limpando a casa, e claro, brincando e conversando, até as 5 horas da manhã, e eles acabaram ficando, e dormindo no sofá da sala, na verdade, a gente simplesmente capotou ali mesmo.

Tentei me levantar tentando não pisar na cabeça de Bianca, ainda bem que tinha acordado mais cedo que Adriel, não queria que ele visse a minha cara amassada.

-Hey, bom dia. - disse Adriel, que começou a abrir os olhos.

-Bom dia. - disse sorrindo.

-Hey, que horas são? - perguntou Bianca, se espreguiçando, e acordando as minhas irmãs.

-São 11. Olha, o banheiro fica lá em cima, no final do corredor, à direita. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer.

-Acorda Bruno. - disse Bianca cutucando ele nas costelas, ele revirou, e virou apenas uma bola rosa, eu ri, balançando a cabeça, e fui até a cozinha.

Não vou dizer que não foi divertido, tomamos café da manhã junto, mesmo eu sabendo que seria mais apropriado era termos o almoço, e eu mais uma vez briguei com minhas irmãs, que mais uma vez agradeceram pela ajuda.

-Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Marina, olhando para mim.

-Não, o que? - perguntei ainda sentada na mesa.

-Acho que alguém chegou. - disse ela se levantando e indo até a janela da sala - Droga! É a mamãe e o papai.

Carina quase gritou desesperada.

-Eles vão matar a gente. - disse Carina, mais desesperada ainda.

-Aqui não tem outra saída? - perguntou Adriel, parecendo até muito calmo.

-Tem, pela cozinha. Da na área de serviço, que dá para a garagem... - disse me levantando.

-Então a gente sai por lá. - ele disse se levantando.

-Carina, Marina, vocês duas seguram eles. - disse olhando para as duas, e me levantando.

As duas balançaram a cabeça, e nós corremos para a cozinha.

-Desculpa gente. E obrigada mesmo. - disse com a porta da cozinha aberta, enquanto eles saiam.

-Não foi nada. - disse Bruno sorrindo enquanto acenava, Bianca o empurrou, dando tchau, e se aproximaram da outra porta que dava para a garagem, esperando meus pais entrarem, antes de abrirem.

-Obrigada. - disse olhando para Adriel, que ainda usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior, mas agora estava toda amassada.

-Não foi nada. - e então se aproximou, e me deu um ultimo beijo.

Foi quando ouvi meus pais entrarem em casa, eu dei um ultimo aceno para eles, e fechei a porta da cozinha.

-Oi querida. Você estava conversando com alguém? - perguntou minha mãe, entrando na cozinha com uma expressão confusa.

-Não, claro que não.

Fim

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Ai, finalmente terminou!

O final ficou um tanto pequeno e eu não gostei muito, mas como não tive tempo de reescrever, eu acabei postando ele mesmo.

Talvez eu reescreva o final, um outro dia, quando tiver tempo.

Agradeço a todos os leitores que tiveram paciência para ler todos os capítulos, e aqueles que me deixaram reviews também.


End file.
